


A Different Destiny

by kurtsietimelady



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsietimelady/pseuds/kurtsietimelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same day Blaine suddenly breaks up with Kurt, Kurt has a surprise encounter with Sebastian Smythe who becomes a bigger part of his life than he ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreak and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure how old Sebastian is in the show but in this he is Kurt's age. Future chapters will probably be a bit longer. Enjoy!

Kurt’s heart felt like a rock in his chest looking at the text he just got from Blaine.

_we need to talk, get on skype when you can_

Had something gone wrong? He had been sure since the engagement to not get so wrapped up in his own life that Blaine felt ignored. They skyped every night and nothing seemed wrong. He was probably just being paranoid. His relationship with Blaine had been better than ever since they got back together. Kurt opened his laptop, signed on to skype, and looked for the little green dot next to Blaine’s name.

Kurt: Hey, you wanted to talk?

Blaine: yeah…video call?

Kurt: Sure.

His paranoia only grew when Blaine’s solemn face faded onto his screen. The last time Blaine had that look, he was admitting to cheating. It couldn’t be that again. Not when things were going so well. He was just having troubles and he needed his fiancé to comfort him. Kurt could do that. Even if it was something about the relationship, they loved each other. They could work it out. He was sure of it.

“Blaine is something wrong?” Kurt asked tentatively.

Blaine took a deep breath, “Kurt…You are amazing but I think, maybe, we rushed back into things a little too much.”

After a few long seconds of silence Kurt asked, “What do you mean?”

"I mean, I’ve been thinking a lot and who are we kidding with this whole engagement thing?” softening his tone after seeing the struck look on Kurt’s face he continued, “I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you, I do, but we’re really young and we’ve only really seriously dated each other.”

Kurt started twisting his ring and spoke carefully, “So you don’t think we should be engaged.”

“I don’t think we should be back together at all, Kurt.”

Kurt couldn’t speak, couldn’t believe this was happening. Hadn’t Blaine just told him last night how happy he was that they were back together? Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” He nearly whispered.

"Kurt, no! I just…I don’t think this is a good idea. For either of us. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t.”

“Kurt I-“

“Don’t!” Kurt snapped, “Don’t try to make this better by apologizing. It doesn’t help. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re breaking up with me after cheating and then making such a show about getting me back! Blaine Anderson if I could throw this ring at you I would! Fuck you and fuck your apologies!”

Kurt took off the ring, threw it to the ground, and closed the call before Blaine could say anything else. It felt like his whole world was caving in around him. Blaine was supposed to be his soul mate. How could he just end things like this? The future he imagined for them came crashing down. The room felt like it was spinning and Kurt just sat on his bed in a daze until Santana came in.

“Hey Kurt, we’ve gotta get to work. Berry already left; you don’t want her getting all the brownie points do y-are you okay?” Santana rushed over to sit next to Kurt.

“Blaine just broke up with me.” He said.

“What? Are you kidding? Why would he do that?” Santana nearly screamed.

“He said he had been thinking and he realized that getting back together was a mistake.”

“After that obnoxious show of a proposal he just up and decides he doesn’t want to get back together? I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna go to McKinley and go all Lima Heights on his ass!”

Kurt let out a small laugh at his friend’s protectiveness, “Thank you Santana but you don’t have to do that. You go ahead and get to work, I’m gonna clean myself up and meet you there.”

“You sure you don’t want me to wait with you?” Santana asked.

“No, no. I don’t want you to be late, go ahead.” Kurt smiled and ushered her towards the door.

She gave him one last look-over, he gave her a reassuring smile, and with a nod she was out the door. Kurt walked into the bathroom to look at himself. God, his eyes were puffy. He splashed some water on his face for the puffiness and did everything he could to make it look like he hadn’t been crying. His heart still felt like a rock and he didn’t want to do anything but he knew it was best to try to go on with his life. It’s not like this was the end of the world, even if that was what it felt like. Hadn’t he even told Rachel that he wasn’t pinning all his future happiness on his engagement? He would get through this. Hopefully. He walked into work and was instantly surrounded by Rachel and Dani wanting to make sure he was okay and telling him what a dick move that was from Blaine.

“Girls, I thank you for your concern but I really don’t want to think about it right now. I just want to get on with my day.” Kurt said, smiling at them.

“Sorry, Kurt. We just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Dani said, backing off.

Rachel stayed behind and whispered, “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? If you want we can sneak out to the back and you can just talk to me.”

He just smiled and hugged her, “Rachel Berry I love you. But I really don’t want to talk about it right now. Maybe later at the loft, okay?”

She seemed to accept this and went back to working. Kurt quickly went to find out the first table he would be waiting on so he could get to work. In his section he saw the back of a guy’s head and headed in that direction.

“Hi, my name is Kurt and I’ll be your server this evening. What can I get for you?” He said, but when he looked up at who he was serving his eyes got wide.

“Hi, Kurt.” Sebastian Smythe looked up at him with a grin.

“Sebastian?? What are you doing here?” Kurt almost yelled.

“I go to NYU and a little birdie told me that some cutie called Kurt Hummel was working here so I decided to see if it was true and here you are.” Sebastian explained.

Kurt really didn’t know what to think. He knew that Sebastian had talked about being a better person after Dave tried to hang himself and they hadn’t exactly been on bad terms since then but they hadn’t exactly been friends either. He certainly seemed friendlier than he was in high school, but it was a little early to make assumptions. One thing was for sure, he was just as attractive as ever. Even if he had been a little shit, Kurt had to admit he was hot.

“Wait, who told you I worked here?” Kurt asked.

“This guy in one of my classes. His name is Elliot. He said you guys were in a band together.”

“You’re in a class with Elliot? Small world.” Kurt mused.

“Yeah, I can’t actually stay to eat but I was wondering if you wanted to catch up someti-hang on, i-is that a tongue ring?” He sputtered after a yawn from Kurt.

“Um, yeah. I got it for free when the guy at the parlor fucked up my tattoo.” Kurt laughed.

“A tattoo? I can’t say I ever pegged you as the tattoo and piercing type. But I like the piercing. Makes your gay face seem less, well, gay.” He said with a smirk.

“There’s the snark I remember so well.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

Sebastian laughed, “That’s one part of my personality that I just can’t seem to change. But anyway, we should catch up. Here’s my number, text me and we’ll figure something out.”

Sebastian stood, handed Kurt a piece of paper, and with that he was walking out and Rachel was running up to Kurt to find out what happened. In truth he was just as lost as she was but that was definitely enough to take his mind off Blaine. He pulled out his phone and texted the number Sebastian had given him.

_So what did you have in mind? – Kurt_

_You free tomorrow? Let’s get coffee. The starbucks around the corner from the diner. – Sebastian_

_I have class until 2. Does 3 work for you? - Kurt_

_3 sounds good. Oh yeah, and I want to see your tattoo. Unless it’s somewhere you can’t show me ;p – Sebastian_

_It’s on my shoulder blade. Get your mind out of the gutter. – Kurt_

_Not sure that’s possible, babe. See you tomorrow. ;) – Sebastian_

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket so he could get back to work. He kept himself busy so he wouldn’t think about Blaine. Going through his routine at work was surprisingly effective. It was a busy day and even the homophobic assholes who just had to sit in his section were a welcome distraction. On the way back home after work he started a game of “spot the tourists” with Rachel to keep his mind occupied. It was fun pointing out the people who were obviously new to the city. Of course he couldn’t blame them for their behavior. He was the same way when he first got here; jumping around in excitement, taking pictures of anything and everything to put on facebook. Hell, he was still completely in love with this place. The people and the buildings that a lot of people would find intimidating made him feel safer and more at home than Lima Ohio ever did.

Santana had gone home with Dani, ensuring that he would have no choice but to talk to Rachel about the breakup once they got back. Once they got to the loft they both sat under blankets on the couch with ice cream and put in a movie. They sat in silence until Rachel demanded that Kurt talk to her.

“It was so sudden.” Kurt said in between spoonfuls of ice cream, “Everything has been totally normal. It’s been great! And then out of nowhere he breaks up with me. What am I supposed to think of that?”

“Maybe he was freaking out when he did it.” Rachel encouraged him, “Maybe the idea of getting married scared him for a minute and he just acted without thinking and you can just talk to him and he’ll realize his mistake and you guys can be happy again.”

“Rachel he said he had been thinking a lot. It wasn’t a sudden freak-out decision.” Kurt said, starting to cry for the second time that day.

“Oh, Kurt” Rachel put her hand on Kurt’s shoulder, eyes and voice still filled with sympathy. The sympathy was what broke him.

With a sob he choked out, “Why would he do that to me? Why would he just break my heart like that?”

Rachel pulled him into her arms and held him, “It’s gonna be okay, Kurt. You’re gonna be okay.”

Kurt spent the rest of the night in her arms, appreciating the comfort, and eventually fell asleep with his head in Rachel’s lap. She just rubbed circles into his back and let him sleep.


	2. Get Over or Get even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds out the motivation behind Blaine breaking up with him and Sebastian proposes a plan to get even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave such lovely responses to the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much! <3

Kurt woke up the next morning slightly sore and still on the couch. Someone had apparently put his blanket over him because he was tangled up in it. What time was it? He reached out to the table to grab his phone.

8:46 AM

Well at least he didn't oversleep so much he would miss class. He gave a slight nod to Rachel who was on her laptop, noted Santana asleep in her room, and got in the shower. Showers were always perfect thinking time, but he didn't allow himself to think today. He just came out of the shower and went straight to his morning routine. Moisturize, put together another perfect outfit for the day, and fix his hair so it could be just as perfect as his outfit. When he was just about to leave the room his phone buzzed.

_Good morning, princess - Sebastian_

Kurt rolled his eyes and hit reply.

_Are you just waking up? And don't call me princess. - Kurt  
_

_Sleeping in isn't a crime. And why not, princess? :) - Sebastian_

Kurt sighed and put his phone down, not even dignifying the question with an answer, and walked out of the bathroom. What he saw when he came out was Rachel and Santana looking intently at something on Rachel's computer and whispering to each other. He debated for a minute on if he wanted to know but curiosity got the best of him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

They looked up at him, both wearing looks of apprehension. Rachel sighed and beckoned him towards them.

“You’re gonna want to see this.”

Kurt carefully walked over and saw that they were looking at Blaine’s facebook profile. He looked over the page and felt his stomach twist when he saw what they were talking about. Blaine’s relationship status had changed. He was in a relationship. The day after he broke up with Kurt. Santana put her hand on his shoulder but he couldn’t feel it. Nothing was worse than when he saw who Blaine was in a relationship with.

Eli.

The twisting in his stomach turned into burning as his pain turned into anger. Eli. The same guy who broke them up before is the guy that Blaine apparently left him for. He stood and walked to the couch. He faintly heard one of the girls behind him say his name as he picked a cup up from the table. His vision blurred and he threw the cup against the wall. The shattering of glass aligned with the shattering of Kurt’s composure.

“I can’t believe him! He made it seem like he was just thinking of what was best for us and then he just starts dating Eli like we were nothing! I can’t fucking believe him!”

“Kurt, please calm down!” Rachel said, running over and putting a hand on his chest.

Santana stood, “No, let him rage. I think I like him like this.” She said with a grin, “You wanna go kick his hobbit ass with me, Kurt?”

Kurt opened his mouth to speak when Rachel put her finger up, “Violence will solve nothing here. I know you’re angry with him, believe me I am too, but I say the best way to get revenge is to not let him get to you and be happy without him.”

“But kicking his ass would definitely relieve some of that tension.” Santana chimed in.

Kurt sighed and looked towards the ceiling, “No, Rachel’s right. I just need to get on with my life. Throwing that cup relieved a lot of tension. Now I know why Finn always kicked chairs when he was upset.”

Rachel gave him that sad smile she got sometimes when Finn was brought up. She took Kurt’s hand in hers and said, “I’m glad that helped, but try not to break anymore of our dishes, okay?”

“I have to call him.” Kurt said, rushing off to his room.

Kurt ran to his room and started dialing Blaine’s number. He knew Blaine was probably at school already but he couldn’t bring himself to care. After a couple rings he heard the phone being answered and before Blaine had a chance to say anything else he started talking.

“You’re dating Eli?” Kurt almost yelled into the phone.

“Kurt, please hear me out.” Blaine started.

“No! I can’t believe you left your fiancé for your old fuck-buddy!”

“You’re not being fair, Kurt. And I can’t talk about this right now, you called during a passing period but I have to get to class.”

“I’m not being fair? **_I’m_** not being fair?? Tell me, am I the one who lied about why we were breaking up then got together with the person I cheated with? No, that was you!” Kurt yelled.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t completely lie. I just…I started talking to Eli again and I never meant for this to happen, I swear, but I was having doubts about us and I wanted to give whatever me and Eli had a chance. I still care about you.” Blaine explained.

Burning tears fell down Kurt’s face, “I still can’t believe you. We were supposed to be getting married, that is such a big deal and you just threw it away for a chance.”

“I’m sorry, and I still want you in my life. We were best friends before and I still want to be. Look, I’m gonna be in New York for NYADA auditions in a couple weeks, we should get together and talk things out then.” Blaine said.

“Fine. We’ll talk. But don’t expect me to just forgive you and go back to normal. We’re so far past being able to do that.”

“I understand. Bye, Kurt. I love you.”

Kurt hung up and threw the phone on his bed. From the living room he heard Rachel asking if he was ready to leave for class. He picked his phone back up, walked out and was about to answer when he felt his phone buzzing. He picked it up and looked at his texts.

_Okay fine, I won’t call you princess. See you at 3? – Sebastian_

Kurt grinned, earning him curious looks from Rachel and Santana. He just waved them off and hit reply.

_Good. See you at 3. – Kurt_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt never appreciated being busy as much as he did when things were going wrong. Classes at NYADA were intense enough to keep him completely distracted. Just focus on improv scenes, focus on taking this exam on the history of theatre. He was finding more and more that in upsetting times there was comfort in routine. One part of life may have been falling apart but he could always rely on the constants. The rising of the sun followed by a strict morning routine, going to class and sitting in the same chairs, the loyal customers at work. He saw the same people and did essentially the same things and in a time where things were less than great, that was a wonderful thing.

What he didn’t like in times like these were moments like the one he was in now. When he was just sitting, waiting for something to do. There was a considerable amount of time until his last class of the day and his mind was starting to wander. He opened a book and tried to focus in on that but couldn’t. His mind filled with memories with Blaine. His first love. The one who decided he didn’t want to be engaged because of the guy he cheated with. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and he ordered himself not to think about it. He was getting on with his life. He was being happy without Blaine.

He was thankful for the interruption of his phone ringing. He looked to see that his dad was calling him. A feeling of dread came over him. He hadn’t talked to his dad since the breakup and he knew his dad would want to talk about it. With some hesitation he accepted the call and brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, dad!” He said, trying to feign happiness.

He heard his dad’s voice, “Hey, buddy, I just wanted to check on you. I heard what happened with Blaine. I didn’t know that kid was capable of such a crappy thing.”

Hearing his dad’s voice made Kurt want to be back at the house, curled up next to him, washed over with the kind of comfort that only a father can give. When he was in high school his dad was one of the things that kept him sane. They may not have been on the same page at first but they got there and Kurt loved to be able to confide in him but also hated to worry him.

“Thanks, I’m okay. He wasn’t my entire life.” Kurt assured him.

It was true. Blaine wasn’t Kurt’s entire life. He never was and he never would have been, but he was a big part and that was what hurt. But he couldn’t let his dad know how hurt he was. With all the stress of his job and as much as he probably already worried about Kurt, he didn’t need more to worry about.

“I’m glad you’re being so mature about this. You’ve really grown up to be a good man, Kurt. But you know you can talk to me if you need to” Burt said.

“I know, dad. But I’m okay, really. It sucks but I have to get on with my life, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the best thing you can do. I know you have class so I’ll let you go. I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too, dad” Kurt said with a small smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

If you had told Kurt a few years ago that one day he would be sitting in a Starbucks waiting for a civil meeting with Sebastian Smythe he would have laughed in your face. But that was exactly what he was doing. He was sitting at a corner table watching for Sebastian who was late. After being the one who set this up, he was leaving Kurt waiting. Kurt was tapping the rhythm of “Bad Romance” when he finally saw Sebastian come through the door. They made eye contact and Sebastian flashed him a big smile.

“You’re late.” Kurt stated when Sebastian got over to the table.

“I’m like 5 minutes late. Hey to you too.” Sebastian said with a laugh.

Sebastian pulled out the chair across from Kurt and sat.

“So, I hear you’re at NYADA. Can’t say I’m surprised. What’s that like?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt laughed, “It’s a lot of work but it’s great. Being there has only confirmed that performing is what I want to do. What about you? What are you doing at NYU?”

“I went for the less typically gay route and am actually studying law.” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“So you want to be a lawyer? I guess that suits you.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, “And what’s that supposed to mean, princess?”

“It means lawyers are sneaky.” Kurt teased, “And you’re not supposed to be calling me princess anymore, remember?”

“Sorry, old habits die hard.” Sebastian said, earning a glare from Kurt.

“Yeah, keep it up and see how long I keep talking to you.” Kurt said and took a sip of his coffee.

Sebastian grinned and said, “Still so prissy. How does Blaine deal with it?

There it was. Why did everyone have to bring him up? The whole _kurtandblaine_ thing that Kurt used to love so much had become a nightmare since they broke up. People would ask about Blaine and he would have to explain the breakup when he was trying so hard to not think about it.

“Hey, why the sad face? You two lovebirds aren’t fighting are you?” Sebastian asked with genuine concern in his voice.

It was weird having Sebastian caring about his relationship. But he figured that was part of his whole “being a better person” thing.

“We broke up.” Kurt said quietly.

“What? Why? You guys seemed to be doing really well.” Sebastian asked.

“Well at first Blaine said it was because he thought we were rushing and weren’t ready to get married or to be back together but I learned today that it was because the guy he cheated on me with got his attention. So he’s dating Eli now. And he still has the nerve to say he loves me.” Kurt explained, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

“Ouch, I’m sorry to hear that. Really.” Sebastian said.

Things were quiet for a minute after that. Not an awkward silence. Just silence. Silence that Blaine never would have tolerated. He always had to fill the silence, unlike Sebastian sitting comfortably across from him. But soon Sebastian got a look on his face that Kurt couldn’t figure out. He looked like he was contemplating something. After a minute he looked Kurt in the eyes and gave him his signature smirk.

“You wanna get even?” He asked.

“Excuse me?” Kurt said.

“You wanna get even? With Blaine for what he did.” Sebastian clarified.

Kurt lowered his coffee cup and carefully asked, “Do you have something in mind?”

“I do. Blaine left you to date this Eli guy, right?” Sebastian began, “But he says he still loves you, so how do you think he’ll feel if you get a new boyfriend right away?”

“It you’re proposing we date, I’m flattered but not interested.” Kurt said.

“We don’t have to actually be dating. We can just make it look like we’re dating to upset Blaine. He is exactly the kind of person who would be driven crazy by seeing his ex dating someone else so soon. It’ll be even worse if it’s me.” Sebastian said, still smirking.

Kurt sat up straighter in his seat. Did he really want to get back at Blaine like this? He couldn’t deny it was appealing. Sebastian was right that it would drive Blaine crazy. It would only be fair for him to make Blaine feel a little of what he was feeling.

“You know what?” Kurt said, “Let’s do it. Blaine is gonna be in the area in a couple weeks, we could really get him then.”

Sebastian gave another big smile, “Oh yeah, we definitely could. So we’re really gonna do this? I wasn’t expecting you to agree to it.”

Kurt grinned back, “I’m in if you’re in.”

“Alrighty, then.” Sebastian said, “Operation drive Blaine crazy is a go.”


	3. Let's Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tells his roommates about his "relationship" and Sebastian invites him to a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews on the first two chapters! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

Kurt sat on the couch and stared at the relationship request he got on facebook. Part one of “Operation Drive Blaine Crazy”, make Blaine find out about Kurt’s new “relationship” the same way Kurt found out about his. Did he really want to do this? And with Sebastian of all people? They agreed that the fakeness of their relationship also needed to be kept from his roommates and other glee-clubbers, former and current, because they had all proven that they had big mouths. He was going to get a lot of shit from all of them for this. He hovered the mouse over the ‘accept’ button, closed his eyes, and clicked.

He knew it was probably best to tell Rachel and Santana about the “relationship” before they saw it on facebook, but how to tell them was an issue. He didn’t have much time to figure it out because Rachel walked straight out of her room to her laptop.

“Rachel?” Kurt called to her, “Can you come over here? I need to talk to you about something.”

Looking concerned, she made her way over and sat next to him, “What is it, Kurt? Did something happen? Did Blaine do something else?”

“No, no, it has nothing to do with Blaine. Well, I guess it sort of has something to do with Blaine. This never would have happened if he hadn’t broken up with me, but I’m not really sure how you’re going to take it.” He said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, “Kurt, what’s going on?”

Kurt took a deep breath, “You remember how I ran into Sebastian at the diner the other day?”

Rachel nodded.

“Well, yesterday we met up and got coffee. We started talking and one thing led to another and now we’re kind of dating.” Kurt said.

Rachel looked contemplative and slowly spoke, “You and Sebastian…are dating?”

Kurt nodded and folded his hands in his lap.

“How did that happen exactly?” Rachel asked, “I mean, wasn’t he horrible to you? And I know you’re not over Blaine yet.”

“It just happened, okay? And yeah he was horrible to me in the past but he seems to have changed. And maybe I’m not over Blaine but he has clearly moved on, why is it so bad for me to do the same?” Kurt asked.

Rachel was quiet for a minute. Sebastian really had seemed to have changed. He was being far nicer than he ever had been but Kurt was still suspicious of his motives. Why, after all of their history, would he be helping Kurt get back at Blaine? Even after he decided to change Blaine still seemed to be his favorite. Maybe it was a guilt thing. He felt bad for how he treated Kurt and now he thinks this will make up for it. If he was honest with himself Kurt did find that he was pretty pleased to have Sebastian on his side in this situation and while he was nervous about it he found the idea of this fake dating thing to be one of the most exciting things he had done.

Rachel’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “But why Sebastian?”

That was a good question. Why Sebastian? He could think of several NYADA students he could get to do this with him. Hell, he could probably convince Adam to get back together with him if he wanted too. But he didn’t want to. For some reason the only person that this seemed like a good idea with was Sebastian. He told himself it was because being with Sebastian would pack the biggest punch for Blaine, but really him being with anyone would upset Blaine.

Kurt was intrigued by the Sebastian he met up with the other day. He was still sarcastic and called Kurt “princess” but there was something different and he wanted to find out what. For once Kurt was imagining something beyond Sebastian’s snark and stupid smirk of his.

“I don’t really know why Sebastian, it just feels like the right choice right now.” Kurt said.

“What feels like the right choice right now?” Santana asked with a yawn coming out of her room.

“Kurt’s dating Sebastian!” Rachel exclaimed.

Santana looked at Kurt with an expression that made him want to sink into the couch, “Kurt’s dating who now?” She yelled.

Kurt straightened up, “Santana-”

“Don’t ‘Santana’ me! Explain yourself. You can’t be dating Sebastian!” Santana said.

“I don’t think that’s your decision to make!” Kurt yelled, heat rising to his face.

Rachel looked between her two roommates, concern on her face, “Guys, let’s not fight about this.” She started, “I’m confused too Santana, but maybe we should hear Kurt out.”

“Thank you, Rachel.” Kurt said, “Girls, I know this is confusing, I don’t fully get it either but Sebastian really seems to have changed and I just think I should give it a shot.”

“I don’t like it.” Santana said, crossing her arms, “The meerkat has got to have some kind of ulterior motive.”

“I agree with Santana, Kurt.” Rachel said, “I know I can’t stop you from getting over Blaine in whatever way works but please be careful. He hasn’t exactly been the trustworthy type in the time that we’ve known him.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think I fully trust him yet either, I’m being careful.” Kurt assured her.

“This is one hell of a way to rebound, Kurt.” Santana said.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna go get ready for work, you two should do the same.”

Kurt walked back into his room and let out a sigh. He hoped he would have to deal with too many conversations like that. He knew he would. Nobody was going to just happily accept him being in a relationship with Sebastian. But at least his roommates seemed to have decided to let him do what he wanted. He knew they were just concerned so he tried to not be too annoyed with them but there was still tension in his chest that he couldn’t seem to let go of. There was so much tension the sound of his phone vibrating on his dresser made him want to scream. He picked up his phone and saw a text from Sebastian.

_Hey, let’s go out tonight – Sebastian_

_I’m working pretty much all day today. – Kurt_

_What time to you get off? – Sebastian_

_7pm – Kurt_

_Cool, let’s go clubbing when you’re done – Sebastian_

Kurt closed his eyes. It was enough that he was pretending to date Sebastian. Did he really want to go clubbing with the guy? His phone buzzed again.

_We’re supposed to look like boyfriends, right? Boyfriends go out together. – Sebastian_

_It’ll be fun, I promise. – Sebastian_

_We’re not 21 yet. – Kurt_

_Close enough. Do you still have the fake ID I gave you? – Sebastian_

He did still have it. He had kept it in case Blaine came to town and wanted to go out to clubs. Of course that never happened but he was still able to use it to buy alcohol for Rachel, Santana, and himself when they wanted some. But it had been a while since he used it to get into a club, that hadn’t happened since Scandal’s.

_Yeah, I still have it. – Kurt_

_Then use it. Meet me here at 9 – Sebastian_

Attached to the text were directions from the diner to what Kurt assumed was the club Sebastian wanted to go to. He put his phone in his pocket, changed into his work shirt, pulled out an outfit appropriate for clubbing to change into after work, and headed out to start the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt checked his phone.

9:15

Sebastian was late. Again. He scanned over the crowd in front of the club to see if Sebastian was there but didn’t see anything. Just when he was about to call, he heard Sebastian’s voice behind him.

“Evening, princess.”

Kurt turned to glare at Sebastian and was met by a huge grin.

“Stop calling me princess.” Kurt said.

Sebastian just grinned wider, “Old habits.”

“You’re late.”

“Are you always so insistent that people are right on time?”

Kurt sighed and looked him over. He looked like he had made a visible effort to be sexy and it was working. With all the time he and Blaine spent apart it had been a while since he had been in this situation. He would have liked to say he didn’t just think about sex like that but he was a guy, it happened.

“Looking to get lucky tonight?”  Kurt said, keeping his voice light and teasing.

Sebastian laughed, “Maybe. Why, are you offering?”

“You wish, Smythe.” Kurt turned and walked towards the entrance.

He felt nervous going up to the door. It had been so long since he used this ID and while he was more believably of age now than when he got the ID it still made him nervous. Apart from that one night, Blaine never wanted to do anything like this.

No.

He wasn’t thinking about Blaine tonight. He was going to drink and have a good time and not think about his ex. He stepped up in line and handed the man at the door his fake ID. The man looked at the card, looked at him, nodded, and let him through. When he got inside he had to stop and take it all in. It was dark and crowded and so much bigger than Scandal’s. Kurt suddenly felt very out of place and nervous watching people drinking and grinding against each other on the dance floor. Then he felt Sebastian walk up behind him.

“It’s great isn’t it?” Sebastian spoke into his ear so Kurt could feel the grin still on his face.

Kurt quickly stepped forward with a gasp and turned around, “It’s a lot.” he said.

“Just relax, loosen up, and drink a little. You’ll have fun.” Sebastian said and for some reason Kurt believed him.

Kurt let Sebastian lead him to the bar and order a couple drinks for them. Whiskey for him, an appletini for Kurt.

“I can handle whiskey, you know.” Kurt said, a little put off by the fruity order.

“Calm down, princess, I never said you couldn’t. I just pegged you as the type who would prefer a drink that tastes good over a drink just to get drunk.” Sebastian said.

“You also pegged me as the type who wouldn’t get a tattoo or piercing.” Kurt retorted.

Sebastian just nodded his head at the point and Kurt took a sip of his drink. He wasn’t about to admit it to Sebastian after that but he found it delicious. He must have given something away on his face though because after his sip, Sebastian was grinning at him again, this time looking as if he had won something. After sitting at the bar and drinking and talking and generally having a good time, Kurt was feeling sufficiently buzzed when Sebastian hopped down and held a hand out.

“C’mon. Let’s dance!” Sebastian exclaimed.

“And who says I came here to dance with _you_?” Kurt said with a giggle.

Though Kurt meant it as a joke, Sebastian’s grin turned into a frown when he said it.

“Alright, fine. Find someone else to dance with.” Sebastian said.

He then turned around and marched off to the dance floor. Kurt was confused but figured it was best to stay where he was. He ordered another drink and sat at the bar, not wanting to be sober enough to feel bad about Sebastian’s sudden attitude. He found the more he drank, the more appealing that crowd of men dancing with each other seemed. He had just decided to get up and join the crowd when someone stepped in front of him. A man who was very different looking than Kurt usually went for. He was tall and skinny, with black looking hair that went down to his shoulders. But he wore an inviting smile that, in the state he was in, made Kurt melt.

“Hi, I’m Julian, are you here with anyone?” The man asked, with a smile.

Kurt smiled back, “I’m Kurt. And I think I’m technically here with someone. But I’m not _with_ him with him.”

Julian laughed and licked his lips and held his hand out, “So, does that mean you could dance with me?”

“I think I could do that.” Kurt said.

Kurt took Julian’s hand and let himself be lead to the dance floor. He couldn’t process all the activity around him so he just started moving. He could feel the body heat and smell the sweat of everyone around him and dancing in the middle of that with Julian pressed against him was exhilarating. He had never been in a situation quite like this and he liked it. More than anything he realized how much he missed physical closeness to another man, and the more he danced the hotter Julian seemed so when Julian crashed his lips into Kurt’s, Kurt had no protests. He wondered briefly where Sebastian was, and if he could see this but was his attention was quickly stolen back by the kiss.

“Fuck you’re hot.” Julian said, lips still brushing against Kurt’s.

He couldn’t tell if it was because of Julian or the alcohol but Kurt was suddenly feeling very horny. He pulled Julian back into a kiss and felt Julian’s hand go under his shirt and run up his chest while the other moved down to grab his ass. The danced and kissed and grabbed at each other for what felt like an eternity when Julian started pulling Kurt away from the dance floor and towards the bathroom.

Fueled by intoxication and lust he was just more turned on when Julian brought him into a stall, pressed him against the door and started kissing and biting his neck. Kurt lifted Julian’s shirt and ran his hands along his chest and while the lack of muscle was not what Kurt was used to, it wasn’t unpleasant. Julian bit his collar bone causing a small whimper from Kurt. Fuck, he was hard, and he wanted more. He didn’t even care than this was happening in a public bathroom, he just needed more.

Kurt turned them around so he was the one pressing Julian against the door and lifted the other boy’s shirt over his head and let it drop to the ground. As Julian began unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt Kurt pressed his lips back into his and grinded against Julian’s also hard cock. Load moans escaped both of them at the sensation. Julian pushed Kurt’s shirt off of his shoulders and onto the ground as he turned them around again. He started mouthing at Kurt’s neck and made his way down his chest. He scraped his teeth over one of Kurt’s nipples and moved his tongue over it, bringing another moan out of him. Kurt’s cock twitched in anticipation as Julian moved lower down but his mind started to wander. He remembered the times when Blaine did the things that Julian was doing to him now and he started to panic. Before Julian got to his cock he moved away, leaving the other boy on his knees with a confused look.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Kurt said.

“What is it, Kurt? Did I do something wrong?” Julian asked, “Just tell me and I’ll do what makes you feel good.”

“N-n-no, it’s not that.” Kurt took a deep breath, “I just, I thought I could do this but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

With his high emotions and lack of physical contact he could feel his cock softening already and almost hated himself for stopping this. Julian looked at him in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

“There’s someone you’re not over, right?” He asked.

Kurt nodded.

“It’s okay, I get it, I’ll just find someone else to fuck.” Julian said, putting his shirt back on, “It’s a shame though, you have a really nice ass.”

With a wink, he was back out into the dance floor. Kurt felt like he wanted to throw up and felt tears starting. He needed to find Sebastian. He grabbed his shirt, put it back on and ran out of the bathroom and straight into Sebastian.

“Kurt, there you are! I’ve been looking for you.” Sebastian said, his grin from earlier back in place.

“Sebastian I have to go home.” Kurt said, trying to hold tears back, not at all wanting to cry about this.

Sebastian’s expression went from excitement to concern in a flash when he saw Kurt’s face, “What happened? Did someone do something to you? Fuck, I never should have left you alone!”

“No, no one did anything to me, I’m just freaking out and I have to get out of here.” Kurt said, still panicked.

“You sure no one did anything? You seem really upset.” Sebastian said, eyes narrowing.

“I’m sure Sebastian!” Kurt yelled, and then in a softer voice said, “I just really want to get home.”

Sebastian looked him up and down and sighed, “Alright, I’ll take you home.”

“I can take myself home.” Kurt mumbled.

Sebastian grinned at him, “You’re drunk, I’ll take you home.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

By the time they got to Kurt’s apartment, he had gone from emotional drunk to tired drunk and practically had to be carried by Sebastian. He heard Rachel going on about something when they got inside and then Sebastian saying something that sounded sarcastic. Kurt just wanted to get to his room. He knew he was going to have a monster hangover in the morning. Sebastian helped him to his room and he was too tired to change into pajamas so he just got on his bed without bothering. He felt Sebastian put a blanked over him and felt weird but good about the way he was being taken care of.

“Goodnight, princess.” Sebastian said as he was leaving the room.

“Stop calling me princess.” Kurt mumbled almost incoherently into his pillow.

Sebastian giggled and the last thing Kurt heard before passing out was Sebastian’s words, “Old habits.”


	4. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian have some time together at the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get up! With finals week and all the Teen Wolf I've been watching I've been pretty distracted but I didn't forget about my fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. Each ring made his head feel like it was getting closer to exploding and he got closer to wanting to throw it out the window. He groaned and sat up, looked over and saw next to his phone someone had put a bottle of pain killers and a glass of water. He decided to pick up the phone first, which he already knew was probably not his best plan. Blaine’s number flashed as it rang and with some hesitation he answered.

“Hello?” He croaked, noticing how bad his voice was.

“Kurt, we need to talk.” Blaine’s voice said on the other line.

Kurt cringed with another pain in his head, “What about?”

“You’re relationship status. Sebastian? Really?” Blaine said with his condescending voice which was particularly annoying in Kurt’s hung-over state.

He sighed and fell back on his bed and put a hand to his temple. He knew this conversation was coming but did it have to be now?

“Yes Sebastian. Why do you care? We aren’t together anymore.” Kurt said.

He could hear Blaine sigh, “Kurt I-Are you sick or something? You sound kind of awful.”

“Hung-over. Went out with Sebastian last night.” Kurt said with a grin.

“Kurt, if you’re just doing this to get back at me-“ Blaine started.

“Oh my God are you really that full of yourself? The only thing my current relationship has to do with you is you breaking up with me allowed it to happen!” Kurt yelled.

He knew that Blaine’s accusation was spot-on but it only pissed him off that Blaine automatically assumed Kurt getting in a relationship was just to get back at him. There was silence on the line for a moment when Kurt noticed the curtain blocking off his room moving, and Sebastian poking his head in. Wait, had Sebastian spent the night? He crept in and mouthed “ _Blaine_?”. Kurt nodded and Sebastian reached his hand out for the phone. Kurt cautiously handed it over and went for the pain killers.

“Hi, Blaine! Look, Kurt isn’t feeling well so now isn’t a good time for your little bitch fit over our relationship.” Sebastian said with a wide, fake smile.

Kurt couldn’t make out what Blaine said but whatever it was made Sebastian look genuinely angry when he replied, “You broke up with him, I took a chance. If you didn’t want anyone else to have him, you shouldn’t have let him go. Kurt isn’t just some toy you get to put on a shelf for a while so you can play with your new one!”

Sebastian went on like that with Blaine for a while and Kurt just watched him. He felt affection for his new friend that he didn’t quite recognize in his chest. Sebastian was his friend now. It was weird to say because of all they had been through but it was true.  Watching Sebastian defend him like this made him feel warm, even if the yelling didn’t help his headache. But that was slowly fading thanks to the pills.

The phone call eventually ended with Sebastian hanging up on Blaine and looking over at Kurt, “What a dick! I can’t for the life of me remember why I wanted him!” He yelled.

“Cause he has a nice ass?” Kurt suggested.

Sebastian laughed, “That might have been it. So how are we this morning?”

Kurt just groaned in response, which got another laugh from Sebastian.

“Well, lucky for you Rachel and Santana got you the day off work today, and Rachel emailed your professors so you have nothing to do.”

“Oh thank God.” Kurt said, putting his head back in his hands.

“Also I made you breakfast, so get out here and eat.” Sebastian said.

That was what caught Kurt off guard. Sebastian made him breakfast? He looked up at the man standing in front of him. This was definitely a different Sebastian than the one who tried to ruin his relationship in high school. This Sebastian was someone Kurt was quickly growing very fond of. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked with a laugh.

“Oh. Nothing, I-I just-“ Kurt stammered.

Sebastian smirked at him and leaned over so they were at eye level with each other, “Not falling for me are you, princess?”

Kurt’s heart sped up from their closeness but he quickly regained his composure and snapped back, “You wish, Smythe. And stop calling me princess!”

“Old habits.” Sebastian said, smirking even wider, “Now come and eat this breakfast I worked so hard on.”

Sebastian turned on his heel and left the room, apparently expecting Kurt to follow. Kurt was tempted to stay in his room and see if he could get Sebastian to bring him the food but a growl from his stomach told him to get up. He walked out to the kitchen and had to blink a couple times at what he saw. After a minute he started laughing.

“What in the world did you do?” He asked in between giggles.

It looked like there had been an explosion. There was batter all over the counter and walls and Sebastian standing next to a stack of pancakes red-faced and embarrassed. Kurt had never seen him like this and had to admit it was pretty cute. Sebastian didn’t say anything, he just turned and fixed Kurt a plate. Kurt sat down still giggling.

“It’s not that funny.” Sebastian whined.

“Yeah it’s definitely that funny.” Kurt said, “Seriously though, what the hell happened in here?”

Sebastian looked down and said, “I may have underestimated the power of the mixer.”

“Maybe a little.” Kurt laughed again, “You know for someone who tries to be so smooth, that was really silly.”

“Just shut up and eat your pancakes.” Sebastian snapped, still blushing.

Kurt grinned and got a piece of a pancake with his fork, eyeing it carefully. It wasn’t that he thought Sebastian had done anything to it, he just had no idea if Sebastian could actually cook. Part of him was nervous they would turn out like Rachel’s pancakes, rubbery and completely flavorless. Before that he didn’t even realize that pancakes were things you could mess up. The pancakes Sebastian made looked good enough so he took a bite.

“Oh wow!” He gasped when he tasted it, “These are like, the best pancakes I think I’ve had!”

Sebastian grinned, “Yeah. I used my mom’s recipe for the batter. She makes really great everything.”

“Was coating my kitchen with it part of her recipe?” Kurt teased.

“No, that was my own personal twist on the recipe.” Sebastian joked, some red creeping back to his face, “I’ll clean it up.”

“Yes you will.” Kurt said with a smile before taking another bite of his pancakes.

It was at that moment Kurt realized that he was completely alone with Sebastian for the first time. He was surprised to find that other than some nervousness on his part it wasn’t very uncomfortable. There was a little awkwardness but not so much that he wanted to hide from the situation. Even the silence they shared while Sebastian cleaned his mess and Kurt ate his breakfast was not an uncomfortable one. It wasn’t a bad thing. It just was.

Blaine would have been bothered by it but Sebastian seemed perfectly content to go about his business in silence. Kurt watched him as he located the rags and scrubbed the counter and walls down. He never quite noticed how fit Sebastian was. His arms looked amazing as they worked. He suddenly saw an image in his head of those arms wrapped around him. He was quickly pulled out of the image when he realized Sebastian had said something to him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kurt asked.

“You’re staring at me again, why?” Sebastian asked, causing Kurt to blush.

“I wasn’t staring at you.” Kurt said a little too quickly.

Sebastian laughed, “Then what were you doing? Cause to me it looked like you were checking me out. Not that I can blame you.”

“Ugh, would you get over yourself? I was thinking and I just happened to be looking in your direction.” Kurt said.

“If you say so, babe.” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“It’s true!” Kurt protested.

“Come on, feel free to admit that you think I’m hot. I can admit I think you’re hot.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes, “Since when do you think I’m hot?”

Sebastian shrugged, “Since I saw you. But I don’t know if you noticed, we hated each other, so I wasn’t about to admit it.”

“So all those comments about my gay face?”

“Totally not how I actually see you.”

Kurt sat up straighter and stiffer in his seat and thought about what to say next, “Well then, I guess I’ll admit you’re not bad looking either.”

“Babe, I look amazing.” Sebastian retorted, his smirk back.

Kurt pushed his plate away and lay his head down on the table, suddenly feeling very tired. He was grateful for the day off. Even without the spitting headache he was far too worn out to handle life. He announced that he was going back to sleep and started to walk back to his bed. About halfway there he decided his bed was too far and opted for the couch, earning him a laugh from Sebastian.

 _This must be proof of how boring I am._ Kurt thought, _One night out and I’m dead the next day._

He was well aware of how much Sebastian went out and partied and didn’t understand how he did it.  Sebastian was still on his mind when he drifted to sleep. He woke up feeling groggy and disoriented and regretted his decision to sleep on the couch. There was still daylight so he had no idea how long he slept and Sebastian was sitting on the floor in front of him watching what looked like an action movie he must have found on TV. When Kurt sat up Sebastian turned towards him with the same smirk that he always seemed to wear. Kurt wondered sometimes if he had any other expression.

“Have a nice nap?” He asked.

“You’re still here.” Kurt stated, still half asleep.

Sebastian shrugged, “I found something good on TV.”

Kurt looked at what he now recognized as the last fight scene of _Blade_. Sebastian turned back around towards the TV and they sat in silence. Kurt was never a big fan of the movies but he had seen them quite a few times since _Blade_ was a movie series Sam used to watch all the time when he was staying at Kurt’s house. With all the exposure he couldn’t hate them, so he was okay with sitting through the last part.

Then he started thinking about Sebastian. Particularly wondering what his home life was like. Did he watch the same movies over and over like Sam and Finn always did? What was his relationship with his parents? His attitude in high school was one you would expect from someone without a good home life but there wasn’t really any way to tell. When the credits started rolling Kurt spoke.

“So what does your mom do?” He asked.

Sebastian turned around, looking confused, “What?”

“Your mother, what does she do?” Kurt laughed, “I’m just curious.”

“Um, she was a chef actually.” Sebastian said.

“Was?” Kurt inquired.

Sebastian let out a sigh and took on a solemn tone, “Yeah was. Before she got sick. Cancer. She can’t actually work anymore. But she was a great chef and a really high end restaurant. She was really respected.”

“I’m really sorry, Sebastian. I know what it’s like to have a sick parent.” Kurt said.

“Yeah I heard about your dad’s heart attack, but he’s doing well now, right?”

“Well, yeah. My dad is fine, but I was talking more about my mom. She died when I was still a kid and she had been really sick for a long time. Also cancer.”

“My mom isn’t going to die.” Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder, “Sebastian-“

“She’s going to get better.” Sebastian said, louder this time.

“Bas, I never said she wouldn’t, I’m sure she will. I’m just saying, I know what it’s like.” Kurt said softly.

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt’s hand, “I have to go. I just remembered this thing I have to do.”

He got up from the floor and quickly walked over to the door. Kurt felt his chest tightening; he never should have brought up Sebastian’s family. Now Sebastian was upset because of him and was probably upset with him. Sebastian slid open the loft door and looked over at Kurt.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” Sebastian said, and with that, he left.

Kurt sat there watching the TV and feeling miserable for he didn’t know how long but it was dark when his phone buzzed.

 _Sorry about the way I acted today. Forgive me? :3_ – Sebastian

 _Hmmm, I suppose you’re forgiven._ – Kurt

 _Good. Let’s go clubbing again._ – Sebastian

 _Not tonight. How does tomorrow sound?_ – Kurt

 _Tomorrow works. Same place, 9:00?_ – Sebastian

 _Sounds like a plan. See you there._ – Kurt

Kurt smiled at his phone. He was glad to see Sebastian seemed to be feeling better and glad that he hadn’t permanently wrecked their friendship. Tomorrow night he would make up for making Sebastian think about a situation he clearly didn’t want to think about.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was woken up again by his phone ringing, except this time it was 3:46 in the morning and Sebastian was calling him. He answered quickly so the ringing wouldn’t wake his roommates.

“Hello?”

“Kurt! You answered!” A very obviously drunk Sebastian yelled on the other line.

“Sebastian, why are you calling me this late? Is something wrong?” Kurt asked.

“No, no, I just wanted to talk to you.” Sebastian slurred.

“Well could you talk to me tomorrow when you’re not drunk and I’m not half asleep?”

There was silence on the phone for a minute after that.

“Sebastian?” Kurt said.

“You should have come clubbing with me tonight!” Sebastian exclaimed, “There was so much fine ass at the club. But none of those asses were as nice as your ass. You have a really nice ass, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed, “Bas you’re really drunk, go home and go to sleep.”

Sebastian’s voice got lower, “I’m serious, Kurt. Do you have any idea how much I have fantasized about fucking that ass since we started hanging out?”

Kurt tried to ignore the pull in his stomach at Sebastian’s tone, “Go home, Sebastian.”

“God I bet you would be so pretty with your legs spread open for me. I bet your ass would feel so good around my cock. And don’t think I haven’t imagined what you could do with that tongue ring.”

“Sebastian!” Kurt yelled, trying even harder to push away the arousal and ignore the fact that he was hard, “I’m hanging up now, call me when you’ve sobered up.”

Kurt put his phone back on the nightstand and let out a breath. He knew Sebastian was only saying those things because he was drunk and horny but God it turned him on. He eventually gave in and pushed the boxers he slept in down, wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping. Slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, making sure to stay quiet for his roommates.

When he closed his eyes it was Sebastian’s hand he imagined on his cock. He didn’t mean for it to be Sebastian but it was and he was too far gone to care. He bit his lip to keep from crying out when he came. He knew he needed to get a towel to clean the cum off of his chest but he decided to just lay there and take a shower when he was finally ready to get up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian woke up the next morning with a hangover like he expected. As he walked to his kitchen to take some pain killers he wondered if he could get away with not going to class for the second day in a row. The effect that the sound of clanking glasses and running water had on his head told him he didn’t have a choice. Sebastian groaned and got back onto his bed hoping to sleep it off when bits of last night started coming back. Particularly the bit where he called Kurt in the middle of the night and jacked off to images of him when he hung up.

Shit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt checked his facebook that morning to find 8 messages from Blaine. All some form of him saying Kurt shouldn’t be with Sebastian as if Kurt didn’t have a choice in the matter. He was getting tired of Blaine always acting like he knew what was best but instead of telling him off he decided to be the bigger person, which he was also getting tired of. By the end of their conversation Kurt was pissed off but he had gotten Blaine to agree to hang out with him and Sebastian when he came to New York for his audition.

Blaine was so obviously jealous it made Kurt laugh. Rachel scolded him for laughing at someone else’s pain but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Blaine was getting what he deserved. As far as Kurt was concerned he deserved more but this would do. The only problem was if this fake relationship was going to work. Yesterday had gone in so many different directions and he didn’t know what to think.

He didn’t know if he should talk to Sebastian about it or leave it alone. Sebastian had been pretty good about not staying upset about things for very long but that drunken phone call in particular might have him wanting to hide. Kurt would want to hide if it was him. He wanted to hide for masturbating after the conversation and Sebastian didn’t even know about that part. But this was Sebastian, right? He decided to just text him about their plans with Blaine.

 _I’m setting up plans for us with Blaine when he gets to the city. When is good for you?_ – Kurt

 _Weekend._ – Sebastian

 _O-kay, what do you think we should do?_ – Kurt

 _Whatever. I don’t care._ – Sebastian

Kurt frowned at his phone. Why was Sebastian being so weird?

 _Are you  okay?_ – Kurt

 _I’m fine. Also I think we shouldn’t go to the club tonight._ – Sebastian

 _Bas, if this is about last night, it’s okay. You were drunk, I get it._ – Kurt

 _It’s not about last night. I just don’t want to hang out._ – Sebastian

 _That’s too bad, I was looking forward to it._ – Kurt

 _Then go to the club without me. It’s not like we’re an actual couple. We don’t have to go together all the time._ – Sebastian

 _Fine, do you want to hang out soon at all?_ – Kurt

 _Not really. Just let me know what our plans with Blaine are._ – Sebastian

 _You’re being really weird._ – Kurt

 _I just don’t want to hang out with you. Jfc we aren’t dating, leave me alone!_ – Sebastian

Kurt stared down at his phone. He had no idea where this had come from. They might not have been dating but Kurt thought they had at least been friends. Was he wrong about that? No. One of the things that happened the night before must have made him want to push Kurt away. If he wanted space, Kurt would give him space, but for some reason the idea of not seeing Sebastian that night made his chest hurt.

“Hey, are you okay?” Rachel asked when she walked in.

Kurt looked up at her, “I’m fine, just had a little bit of a fight with Sebastian and our plans for tonight are cancelled.”

Rachel walked over to him, “You sure you’re okay? You look really upset.”

“Fights are upsetting, Rachel. And I’m disappointed we aren’t seeing each other tonight.” He said.

Rachel smiled at him, “Well, how about as a way to make you feel better you join me and Santana at the mall today? Things have been kind of stressful for all of us so we’re gonna do some hardcore retail therapy.”

Kurt smiled back, “That sounds perfect.”

Sebastian was pushing him away, but at least he still had his girls. That counted for something and he was sure Sebastian would get over whatever was going on with him.

Or at least he hoped.


	5. Sex, Booze, and Storming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will nothing ever be simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! Please forgive me!

Kurt sat outside of the dressing rooms where Rachel and Santana were trying on clothes and coming out to see if he approved. Normally he would be trying things on right along with them but he wasn’t feeling it at the moment. At the moment he was annoyed with Sebastian and couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t just get it out of his head.

At least judging his friends outfits provided a little bit of a distraction and it was good that they brought him. Rachel might have improved her fashion sense since coming to New York but every once in a while she would still pick out something horrid and Kurt would have to talk her out of it. Santana was always great at finding clothes that accentuated her figure and looked great so she judging her outfits got boring. It was when his friends started grabbing clothes for him to try on that he finally started to have fun and not think about Sebastian.

By the time they went to the food court he was completely distracted. They located the table and gossiped about their coworker and students and NYADA and Kurt even still had gossip on some of the people he worked with at vogue since he was still friends with a few of them.

“So when is Blaine coming?” Rachel looked at Kurt, “You and Sebastian are having lunch with him, right? That sounds awkward.”

Kurt sighed, “Blaine is coming in about a week now. I thought Sebastian and I were going to have lunch with him but now I’m not so sure.”

Santana raised an eyebrow, “He’s not being an ass, is he? Cause if he is believe me I will put him in line.”

“No, we just, we’re fighting. I’m pretty sure it was something I did. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Kurt smiled, “So how have you and Dani been?”

He was sure the girls noticed how much he wanted to change the subject but it worked. Santana went on for a while about how well things were going. Kurt was glad to hear it. At least somebody had a good relationship.

Stop.

Sebastian wasn’t even Kurt’s boyfriend and they hadn’t even really been friends for more than a week. He shouldn’t be so bothered by this sudden refusal to hang out with him. Though, even if they weren’t boyfriends, Kurt really liked Sebastian’s company. Having him around was comforting, even if they did argue, which they definitely did. Actually it was probably more like debates because neither ever left a conversation feeling angry before yesterday.

Kurt tried to text Sebastian several times throughout the next few days and he could see that Sebastian was reading the texts but he wasn’t getting any replies. He wasn’t expecting this mood to last more than a few hours, Sebastian’s moods never had before. He wondered if Sebastian was done with the fake relationship and if he should change his relationship status. Sebastian never did so he left it alone. He had gotten really worried when he got a text.

_Hey, let’s go clubbing tonight! – Sebastian_

Kurt sat and stared at the text for a while. Was he serious? He spent days completely ignoring Kurt and then out of the blue wants to go clubbing together?

_Seriously? – Kurt_

_Yeah, seriously! – Sebastian_

_You’ve been ignoring me for days and now you want to go out. – Kurt_

_I’m sorry. We’ll talk at the club? ;) – Sebastian_

Kurt laughed but wasn’t about to let Sebastian think he was anything but upset with him.

_Fine. – Kurt_

As soon as he put his phone down Rachel bounced over with a grin.

“How would you like to go for ice cream with me and some other NYADA kids tonight? Afterwards we’ll be going to this karaoke place, it’s gonna be a lot of fun.” She said.

“If you had asked me just a little earlier I might have said yes but I just made plans with Sebastian.” Kurt said, giving his friend an apologetic smile.

“So you guys didn’t break up?” She asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

Kurt laughed, “Rachel, we had one fight. It’s only been a little more than a week. I don’t give up that quickly.”

Had it really been less than two weeks? It felt like more than that. It felt like he had been growing connected to Sebastian for months. The realization of how quickly he became attached hit him. He really couldn’t deny how he was feeling. It wasn’t love. Not this soon. But it was something he felt could turn into love if they kept seeing each other and he was certain if Sebastian felt anything for him besides friendship it was just lust. His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel’s voice.

“Yeah but I was kind of hoping you would.” She admitted, “Either way, I’m glad you’re done fighting. You’ve been pretty down lately.”

Kurt just smiled at her as she left the room. Once she was gone he fell back on his bed and closed his eyes to think. What was he going to do about Sebastian? There was no way Sebastian’s feelings went any deeper than wanting to fuck him. This whole thing was starting to upset him more than Blaine and he was starting to wonder if it was worth it. He was going to see Sebastian tonight and they could talk about it. But first and foremost he was going to find out what the hell was going on with Sebastian lately.

Actually, first he was getting dressed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was crowded that night. Kurt had debated not even going but he couldn’t do that. He decided on going but his inner conflict did cause him to be late. He scanned the crowd in front of the doors for a few minutes. Maybe Sebastian got tired of waiting and left, or maybe he wasn’t even there yet. He had a habit of being late. He was considering just giving up when he saw Sebastian leaning against the wall looking concerned.

“Hey.” Kurt said when he got to the wall.

“Jesus, Kurt. I’m glad you’re here, I was starting to think I was getting stood up!” Sebastian yelled.

“You almost did get stood up.” Kurt said flatly.

Sebastian just grinned and took a wobbly step forward and grabbed Kurt’s shoulder, “Well I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to see you.”

Sebastian let out a breath and Kurt caught the scent of alcohol.

“Sebastian Smythe, are you already drunk?!” He nearly screamed.

Sebastian gave him a defiant look, “No I most certainly am not.” His look changed to guilty when he stumbled, “Okay maybe I’m already drunk.”

Kurt took a deep breath and gave Sebastian a glare that would make Santana cringe.  Sebastian backed up against the wall with his hands in the air with a mix of fear and amusement in his eyes.

“What the fuck, Sebastian!” Kurt yelled, “You ignore me for days and when you finally decide you want to see me again you get drunk before you do. What the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing!” Sebastian whined, grabbing Kurt’s wrist and slightly tugging, “Let’s go inside.”

“We’re supposed to talk.” Kurt said firmly.

“Inside!” Sebastian insisted, tugging Kurt’s arm harder.

Kurt let out a defeated groan and followed Sebastian into the club. It quickly became clear that Sebastian had no intention of talking when he went straight for the crowded dance floor.  Kurt sat down at the bar and decided to take some shots. This was going to be a long night and he really didn’t want to be sober for it. He noticed Sebastian at the edge of the dance floor, occasionally glancing over at Kurt and motioning for him to join. Kurt just turned around and kept drinking.

Kurt was drunk and chatting with the bartender when Sebastian plopped down next to him and ordered a drink. They drank in silence and Sebastian kept giving awkward glances over at Kurt who was starting to feel guilty about how he was acting. He had no idea what had been going on in Sebastian’s head the last few days. What if something terrible happened? Also awkward Sebastian was ridiculously cute.

“What are you giggling about?” Sebastian asked leaning closer to Kurt.

Kurt hadn’t even realized he was giggling. Without thinking he looked Sebastian in the eyes and said, “You’re really cute when you’re all awkward like that.”

Sebastian grinned, “C’mon, dance with me.”

“What if I’m still mad at you?” Kurt asked, sticking his chin out.

“Please?” Sebastian said, quieter than before.

Kurt hesitated but got up and walked towards the dance floor. When he realized Sebastian didn’t follow he turned to see him staring after Kurt looking surprised.

“You coming?” Kurt asked, laughing.

Sebastian grinned as he walked over, grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him the rest of the way to the dance floor. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the music, the alcohol, or the fact that there was a guy dancing pressed up against him, but suddenly Kurt couldn’t really remember why he was angry before.

Sebastian brought his lips by Kurt’s ear, making his heart jump a little, “You dance pretty well, princess.”

Kurt could feel the smirk against his ear and pulled back to look Sebastian in the face, “Stop calling me princess.”

“Old habits.” Sebastian said, somehow never losing his smirk as he leaned in to press their foreheads together.

The situation felt more and more familiar as they continued to dance, Sebastian’s hands sliding around Kurt’s sides and both just wanting to be closer. Why was this so familiar? The thought left his mind as quickly as it came when Sebastian’s hands found their way under his shirt. He let out a breath and ran a hand down Sebastian’s chest. For a moment he forgot that there were other people around. The world was just them. But when Sebastian kissed him he felt a jolt and jumped back.

“No, Kurt, come back.” Sebastian slurred, reaching out to start to pull Kurt back towards him.

“Sebastian, wait a minute.” Kurt said, earning a pout from Sebastian that just made Kurt want to kiss him again.

God it was hard to stay focused.

Kurt took a breath, “Remember last time I was here, when you found me freaking out?” Sebastian nodded, “I was freaking out because I was fooling around with this guy and got Blaine flashbacks.”

Sebastian stopped dancing and looked at Kurt, “Did you think of Blaine just now? Is that why you jumped?”

“No I just.” Kurt took another breath, “This is really similar to that night and I don’t want the same thing happening.”

Sebastian moved closer and cupped the side of Kurt’s face in his hand, “So do you not wanna be doing this?”

Kurt closed his eyes, “No, I’m really enjoying this.”

“Well then, how about we keep doing what we’re doing, and if you start thinking about Blaine and decide you don’t want to anymore, we’ll stop. Does that sound good?”

Sebastian moved his head closer and looked straight into Kurt’s eyes clearly looking for an answer. Kurt stared back for a moment before wrapping one arm around Sebastian’s neck and pulling him back into a kiss, hoping that answer was clear. They stood there for what felt like forever frantically kissing and groping each other, forgetting the crowd that they were a part of. Sebastian grinded his hard cock into Kurt’s and moaned. They were lost in sensations until someone running into them brought them back to reality.

Sebastian leaned close to Kurt’s ear, “Let’s go to your place.”

“My place has Rachel and Santana.” Kurt reminded him in a low voice.

Sebastian grinned, “Alright, my place it is then.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt barely remembered the way to Sebastian’s apartment and didn’t have time to look around once he was inside as he was immediately pushed against the wall and felt Sebastian mouthing and sucking his neck. Kurt grabbed a handful of Sebastian’s hair as he brought his tongue from Kurt’s jaw to his earlobe and sloppily kissed his way back to Kurt’s mouth. Kurt grabbed Sebastian by the waist and pulled him closer, needing more closeness, more friction. He whimpered in protest when Sebastian pulled his lips away.

“I need to tell you the reason I’ve been ignoring you.” Sebastian said.

“Do we really need to talk about this _now_?” Kurt asked, grinding against Sebastian to make his point.

Sebastian closed his eyes and moaned but opened them again and took a breath. He was definitely going to talk about this now. Kurt sighed leaned his head back against the wall. He didn’t want to be talking. He wanted to be kissing, grinding, and fucking. As drunk as he was he wasn’t even sure he would remember the conversation in the morning.

“The reason I’ve been ignoring you is because I want you so bad.”

Kurt snapped his head back up, “That doesn’t make any sense, Bas.”

“It does though.” Sebastian started, “You’re Princess Kurt Hummel. I’m not supposed to be attracted to you. It wasn’t even a gradual thing either. It just hit me when I saw you in the diner.”

“So you freaked out.” Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded.

“And now you’ve decided to tell me that you want me.”

Another nod.

“You know you were doing a pretty decent job of showing me that just now, right?” Kurt said, giving his best imitation of Sebastian’s signature smirk. He was so done with the talking.

Sebastian grinned and pressed his mouth to Kurt’s for a moment before pulling back again, causing Kurt to groan in frustration.

“My guess was right by the way.” He said, smiling.

“What guess?” Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Kissing someone with a tongue ring is awesome.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Sebastian back into a kiss. Sebastian slipped his fingers into Kurt’s pockets and started leading him towards what Kurt hoped was his bedroom. Kurt giggled when Sebastian stumbled over a shoe when they walked in but they faded when he was shoved onto the bed. He barely had time to move back towards the pillows before Sebastian was pressed on top of him bringing their mouths together and practically shoving his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. Not that Kurt had any complaints. Everything was rough and desperate and exactly what he needed.

Before too long they needed more. They shed each other’s shirts and Sebastian kissed and sucked down Kurt’s chest before coming back up to his neck. He was definitely going to leave some marks but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care. In fact he wanted to leave some marks of his own. When Sebastian was in a good position, Kurt flipped them over so he was on top and started mouthing and sucking at Sebastian’s neck and down to his torso. Sebastian let out a string of moans, each one turning Kurt on even more. Sebastian was proving to be pretty noisy in bed and he loved it.

Kurt moved down past his chest and to his stomach. He could feel Sebastian’s muscles tightening in anticipation. He ran a finger down the line of hair down to the waistline of his jeans and kept moving his hand until he was groping Sebastian’s hardness. Kurt remembered a thing that always seemed to turn Blaine on and decided to try it. He looked Sebastian in the eyes as he moved down to unbutton and unzip his jeans with his mouth.  He heard what sounded like “fuck” coming from Sebastian and grinned as he pulled the jeans off and started mouthing at the outline of Sebastian’s cock through his underwear which only made his moans louder.

“Fuck, Kurt. Your mouth feels so good.” Sebastian slurred, grabbing at Kurt’s hair.

Every pull at his hair made Kurt whimper with pleasure. He moved his hand to grope Sebastian one more time before pulling down his boxers to expose him completely. Fuck, Kurt felt like he could come just from looking at Sebastian in this state but he had things he needed to do before he let that happen. He licked a line up Sebastian’s shaft, brought his mouth around the tip and sucked slightly. Sebastian was letting out a string of moans and cuss words while grabbing and pulling at Kurt’s hair. Kurt had forgotten how much he loved having a guy in this position. Blaine always had to be in control and that meant in the bedroom too.

Stop. He wasn’t thinking about Blaine tonight. There were more important things at hand. Like the sexy moaning man beneath him. Kurt moved further down and took one of Sebastian’s balls in his mouth before mouthing his way back up the shaft. He took the base in one hand and licked the slit before taking the head in his mouth. He sucked the tip for a moment before moving his head down. It had been a little while since he had done this but he knew he didn’t have much of a gag reflex so he slowly moved down until the tip hit the back of his throat, making Sebastian cry out.

Kurt moaned with Sebastian in his mouth as he started moving up and down, finding a rhythm, and _fuck_ Sebastian was responsive. Every noise and tug of his hair made Kurt’s own cock feel like it was aching more. He could feel Sebastian getting close but before he could get him there Sebastian put a hand on Kurt’s chin and pulled him off. Kurt looked over at him confused. Sebastian sat up and urgently kissed Kurt then brought their foreheads together.

“Don’t wanna come yet. Wanna fuck you.” Sebastian said, moving a hand up and down Kurt’s thigh, “Can I fuck you?”

Kurt closed his eyes, “God yes.”

Without another word Sebastian flipped Kurt onto his back and frantically pulled his jeans and underwear down. He took Kurt’s cock in his hand and moved his hand over the tip, wiping pre-come down the shaft, for the second time Kurt felt like he could come then and there but knew Sebastian would never let him live it down if he came that easily. Sebastian suddenly moved off the bed and Kurt let out a breath from loss of contact and watched as Sebastian went into his drawer to grab lube and a condom.

“Turn over.” Sebastian said when he got to the bed.

Kurt was more than happy to comply. He turned and got onto his knees so his ass was sticking out. He heard the sound of the bottle of lube opening and then felt a wet finger pressing against his entrance. He whimpered again when Sebastian pressed his finger into his hole.

“Fuck you’re tight, Kurt” Sebastian said as he moved his finger in and out.

“Just keep going.” Kurt ordered.

Sebastian put another finger in, “And so demanding.”

Kurt could only moan in response as Sebastian spread him open and added a third finger. He moved his fingers until he pressed against Kurt’s prostate, causing Kurt to moan louder and higher than he had all night.  Sebastian pulled his fingers out and Kurt felt too empty but the emptiness was replaced with anticipation when he heard a condom being opened and lube being applied. Sebastian pressed his tip against Kurt and stopped.

“You still okay with this?” Sebastian asked.

“Fuck yes.” Kurt let out in a breath. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be fucking pounded into the mattress until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Sebastian slowly pushed into Kurt until he was filled completely. Kurt held the blanket underneath him tightly in his fist and Sebastian rubbed his hands along Kurt’s back before he started to move; slowly at first, then picking up speed when Kurt relaxed more. Kurt was breathing heavy and started jerking off in time with Sebastian’s thrusts.

Eventually Sebastian turned Kurt over, put his legs over his shoulders and started fucking him again. Kurt kept demanding he go faster and harder until he was being pounded into the mattress just like he wanted. Sebastian wrapped a hand around Kurt’s cock and started jerking him. The sensation was so strong there wasn’t much Kurt could do but moan and yell incoherently while grabbing whatever parts of Sebastian he could.

“Fuck, Bas, I’m gonna come” He warned.

“Do it, babe. Come for me.” Sebastian said, increasing the speed of his thrusts and jerking.

Kurt felt a pulse and cried out as he came over Sebastian’s hand and onto his own chest. Sebastian didn’t last much longer until he was riding out his orgasm and collapsed on top of Kurt. The boys just stared at each other until Sebastian decided to get up to get a towel to clean them off. He got back on the bed and brought the blankets over them and they stayed like that, just looking at each other, until they fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt woke up the next morning alone in the bed and not completely remembering where he was. Once he started to remember what happened the night before he felt his heart jump in his chest. He was at Sebastian’s. He had drunken sex with Sebastian. Where was Sebastian? Was he so disgusted upon realizing what he did last night that he decided to leave until Kurt was gone? Kurt sat up and scanned the room for his clothes. He slipped his underwear and pants back on when Sebastian walked into the room.

“Oh, you’re awake. I made breakfast if you feel like eating.” Sebastian said, leaning against the doorway.

Just like that? A nonchalant offer of breakfast after what they did? He didn’t seem bothered by what happened in the slightest as he walked back out of the room. Kurt got up and followed him out and stopped in the doorway to marvel at Sebastian’s apartment. He hadn’t noticed it last night but this place was really nice. He knew Sebastian’s family was rich but getting a place like this in New York City? Kurt always figured that just wasn’t possible for someone from Ohio. He noticed his phone was still in his pocket when he felt it buzzing. He pulled it out to see that Blaine had texted him.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked.

“It’s Blaine.” Kurt started to explain, “He wants to know if we’re still on for lunch. He’ll be in the city tomorrow and we were planning on meeting up after his audition in a few days.”

Sebastian looked confused for a moment. Had he forgotten they were meeting with Blaine?

“Oh yeah! Yeah, I’m fine with that.” He said, “I’ll even pay for you, princess.”

“Stop calling me princess!” Kurt whined.

Sebastian smirked, “Old habits.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and sent Blaine a confirmation. He was really confused about how calm and normal Sebastian was acting. Kurt also suddenly remembered what Sebastian said to him before they had sex. He said he was ignoring Kurt because he wanted him. So it wasn’t just a drunk thing. If Sebastian remembered telling Kurt that he wasn’t showing it.

“Sebastian, can we talk?” Kurt asked.

“About what?”

“About last night.”

Sebastian sat down on a stool, “What about last night?”

Kurt took a breath, “Well, we had sex last night. That’s kind of significant.”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt furrowed his brow. Did he really have to ask that?

“I mean a relationship between two people isn’t the same once they have sex.” Kurt said.

“I don’t see why not.” Sebastian said while shrugging, “We got drunk. We had sex. It happens. It’s no big deal.”

Kurt let out a frustrated laugh. Was he serious? He knew Kurt never did anything like this. The one other time he tried he freaked out and ran away. He believed his dad when he told him sex meant something. So why was Sebastian acting like it was nothing?

Oh yeah. Because he was Sebastian.

“I can’t believe this.” Kurt said, storming over to the bedroom to get his shirt.

“What?” Sebastian said with a confused look on his face.

“You really don’t get it do you?” Kurt yelled, “You don’t get anything! Why are we even still doing this whole fake relationship thing? I mean, what have we done lately to mess with Blaine? Because all I’ve noticed us doing is pissing each other off!”

“So you’re pissed?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt just stared at Sebastian for a moment, “I’m going home now.”

He stormed towards the door when Sebastian yelled after him.

“Kurt you were pretty drunk when you came here, do you even know where you are?”

“I’ll figure it out!” Kurt yelled back, opening the door.

“Are we still doing that whole lunch with Blaine thing?” Sebastian asked.

“I really don’t know right now, Sebastian.”

With that Kurt walked out, not giving Sebastian time to ask him anything else. He felt like screaming. How could he have been so stupid? What he needed to do was stop getting drunk because clearly drunk him did not have the best decision making skills. When he finally got home he collapsed on the bed and went back to sleep. School be damned.


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is in town, drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to stop making promises about when these chapters will be out because I'm obviously bad at keeping them. I haven't completely decided how many chapters there will be but this is nearing the end. There will probably be about 3 or 4 more.

Kurt felt hot breath on his neck as Sebastian felt his way down Kurt’s sides and to his ass. Kurt pressed his body against the other boy and brought their lips together. Sebastian tasted like booze but Kurt hardly noticed and didn’t care. He felt the buttons of his shirt being opened and Sebastian’s hands starting to explore his exposed chest. Kurt moaned into Sebastian’s mouth and rolled his hips. He pouted when Sebastian pulled away slightly to look Kurt in the eyes.

“I think I love you, Kurt.” He said.

Just like that. A simple statement then he was dragging a shocked Kurt back into a kiss and started grinding against him. Kurt woke up hard for the second day in a row. He had this exact same dream the night before. He might have been drunk but he remembered every detail of the way Sebastian felt and tasted and the memory of being with him wouldn’t leave Kurt’s head. And both nights the dreams involved Sebastian making a declaration of love which Kurt knew wouldn’t happen. Why did he have to torture himself with these things? He just had to remind himself that Sebastian was an ass who didn’t care about anyone emotionally, he just wanted sex. He knew that going into this whole thing. So why did it hurt so much to think about now?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was starting to understand why texting Sebastian when he was being ignored was a bad idea. Ever since he walked out of Sebastian’s apartment he was getting a text every couple hours and as much as he wanted to ignore it, he was ready to snap. It was the day after and he was at work. It was a busy day so that provided a distraction, but he almost wished he had left his phone at home. He was heading to the back to start his break when Rachel rushed up to him.

“You’ll never guess who just walked in the door.” She said, looking nervous.

Kurt arched an eyebrow and turned to see Blaine scanning the diner, probably looking for him. They made eye contact and exchanged strained smiles before Blaine headed over. Rachel put a hand on Kurt’s back when she noticed him getting tense.

“Okay just stay calm. Breathe. You want me to stay with you?” She asked, rubbing Kurt’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

Kurt took a breath, “That’s very sweet but I think we need to talk just the two of us.”

Rachel nodded and gave him a “you can do it” smile when Blaine got to them, shot Blaine a dirty look, and left them alone. Blaine winced at the look and brought his gaze to Kurt, not sure if he should try a hug or just start talking.

“Hi, Blaine.” Kurt said.

“Hi, Kurt.”

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Kurt spoke again, “Um. Do you wanna sit down?”

“Yeah, sure.” Blaine replied, and followed Kurt to an empty table.

Kurt knew seeing Blaine again was going to be strange but he didn’t realize it would be quite this awkward. Why did Blaine have to show up at his work? If he had just waited until their planned lunch, at least Kurt would have been able to rely on Sebastian’s support. That is if they were able to work everything out before then. Kurt took another deep breath.

“Blaine. What are you doing here? I mean, we made plans for Saturday, not today.” Kurt said.

“I guess I just wanted to see you without Sebastian first.” Blaine started, “I’ve missed you.”

Kurt’s heart jumped and he closed his eyes to compose himself.

“How are things with you and Eli?” He asked.

The question made Blaine look as if he had been struck. He obviously still felt guilty about his decision to leave Kurt for the guy he cheated with. Good. As far as Kurt was concerned he deserved to feel bad. But somehow he was feeling a bit of sympathy. It was so much easier to just be angry and spiteful when they weren’t face to face. He still loved Blaine and he wasn’t sure if that would ever change. Seeing him in person again just proved that.

Blaine looked down at the table, “We’re doing well. What about you? How are things with Sebastian?”

“Things with Sebastian are…eventful.” Kurt said, “We. We’re fine.”

It was crazy how much Kurt wanted to just unload everything that had been happening on Blaine. Even after what Blaine did, now that they were together again, Kurt still saw him as a best friend, someone he could talk to. His phone buzzed and he wasn’t surprised to see who it was.

_Look, Kurt I’m sorry. Can we please talk?_ _– Sebastian_

“Is something wrong?” Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment about what to say before texting Sebastian back, “Sebastian and I are in a little bit of a fight and it’s kind of distracting.”

_Fine, but we aren’t going to the club again. – Kurt_

“Do you want to talk to me about it?” Blaine asked, “I still care about you, Kurt. I’ll help if I can.”

Deal. When do you get off work? I’ll come by. – Sebastian

“It’ll be fine. Um, my break is about to be over so I guess I’ll see you Saturday?” Kurt said.

_I’m off at 8. – Kurt_

“Yeah. Of course, see you Saturday.” Blaine got up and started to leave but turned around and gave Kurt a guilty look, “Actually before I go I have to tell you something. I brought Eli with me and he wants to come to lunch with us. I hope you’re okay with that.”

Kurt sat up straighter as he tensed up more, “Um. Yeah. Of course I’m okay with it. I’m bringing my boyfriend. You should be able to bring yours.”

He shot Blaine his best attempt at a genuine smile. Blaine was bringing Eli. This was going to be harder than he expected.

“I’m glad you’re okay with it.” Blaine said, “I actually think you two will get along. I’ll see you.”

Kurt didn’t move for a few minutes after Blaine walked out. He was nervous enough to see Blaine again and now he was going to have to see Eli. What made Blaine think he would get along with Eli? Or that he would even want to? What on Earth would make him want to get along with the guy who stole his boyfriend from him? His break wasn’t even over yet, he just wanted to end the conversation.

As the day went on Kurt’s stomach got tighter as he got more nervous. He was forced to explain what Blaine told him to Rachel, Santana, and Dani to which they responded by bashing Blaine. Kurt appreciated the effort but it wasn’t what he needed. He was angry with Blaine and he was scared to death of meeting the guy Blaine left him for but all he really wanted to do about it was curl up with someone and have them rub circles into his back, kiss him, and tell him it would be fine. And when he thought about it, he realized he wanted Sebastian to do it. Despite still being angry at him, he was looking forward to talking to Sebastian later. That conversation couldn’t possibly be more painful than the one he just had. Or at least he hoped not.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian strolled in at exactly 8 o’clock and gave Kurt a little wave. Kurt held up a finger and went to the back to punch out. As he walked over he noticed that Sebastian looked different than he usually did. Usually he looked like the most confident person in the room with a smirk that never left his face. Now he seemed unsure of himself. He kept twiddling his thumbs and glancing between Kurt and the ground.

“You’re right on time. That’s a first.” Kurt said with a laugh, hoping to help Sebastian relax.

“I really wanted to talk to you.” Sebastian replied in a voice softer than Kurt had ever heard from him.

“O-kay. Talk.” Kurt demanded.

Sebastian glanced outside, “Can we walk while we talk?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow but opened the door for them to leave. Usually silence with Sebastian wasn’t really a bad thing but now it was tense. Sebastian was nervous and that made Kurt nervous for what was coming. Every time he glanced over at Sebastian, waiting for him to start talking, he was just staring at the ground. They walked in silence for a couple blocks until Sebastian decided to speak.

“I’m sorry about how the other night went.” He said.

Kurt sighed, “It’s not totally your fault. We were drunk. Things happened. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you.”

More silence. Sebastian looked like he was deep in thought. It was a look Kurt had never seen on him before and it was intriguing and concerning at the same time. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Kurt.

“That night, or at least what I remember of it, was kind of great.” He started, “It was also kind of something that I wanted since seeing you at the diner.”

“You know you told me this when you were drunk, right?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian closed his eyes, “I don’t actually remember that. What exactly did I say?” “

Just…just that you’ve wanted me since then.” Kurt said cautiously.

“That’s part of it, but I need to tell you the rest of it.” Sebastian said.

Kurt looked for something in his face that gave something away but Sebastian kept the same neutral expression. Kurt nodded his head as a way of saying “go on” and Sebastian took another breath.

“There was a plan.” He said.

“What kind of plan?” Kurt asked, his chest starting to tighten.

“I really just went to the diner to find you because I was curious.” Sebastian started, “But when I saw you, I knew I wanted you. When we talked and I found out you and Blaine were over, I figured that meant I could have you. I really was, and still am, pissed about what Blaine did, but I had an ulterior motive.”

“Oh God.” Kurt said under his breath as he leaned against the building behind him.

Sebastian flashed him a sympathetic look, “I, well, I wanted to fuck you, to put it bluntly. That was actually what was supposed to happen that first time we went to the club but I guess my drunk brain forgot about it or something.”

“Oh my God.” Kurt said, louder this time, “I should have known. I really should have figured this was about sex. You’re Sebastian fucking Smythe, how could it not be?”

“Kurt, I’m not done-“ Sebastian started.

“Well I am!” Kurt yelled.

Then it was Sebastian’s turn to raise his voice, “Jesus, Kurt! Will you let me finish?”

“I know what you’re gonna say! You just wanted sex. Congratulations, you got it. So why are you still here?” Kurt said.

Sebastian’s let out a frustrated laugh and ran his hand through his hair, “You know what? Fine. You’re right. I got what I wanted. Now I’m gone. The fake relationship is over, you can go ahead and tell Blaine about how poor princess lost his prince when I don’t show up for lunch!”

Every word of this conversation felt like another rock in Kurt’s stomach but he refused to cry. Not in public, and he would make damn sure Sebastian didn’t get to see what this was doing to him. He kept his face hard as Sebastian just stared at him for what felt like ages. Sebastian suddenly punched the wall next to Kurt and quickly walked off. Kurt let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and sank to the ground.

What the hell was he supposed to do at lunch tomorrow? Now he was going to have to be alone with Blaine and Eli for however long it lasted. He felt empty. He didn’t want to do anything except curl up on the couch and maybe talk to his dad. He hadn’t done that since Blaine broke up with him which felt like an eternity ago. He didn’t even know if his dad knew about him and Sebastian. He pulled out his phone and stared at his dad’s number for a minute before calling. It rang twice and his dad answered.

“Hey, Kurt! It’s been a while since you called, how’ve you been?” His dad’s voice always seemed to make him want to cry and tell him everything.

“Hey, dad. Sorry I haven’t called, things have been kind of weird.” Kurt said, “Then today was a pretty crappy day and I just really wanted to call you.”

“Something you wanna talk about?” Burt asked.

Kurt thought over what he wanted his dad to know, “I um, Blaine’s in town for his NYADA audition and I saw him today.”

“Did he say something that upset you? What happened?” Burt said, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

“It wasn’t anything he said. Not really. It’s just, um, there’s this guy I’ve been spending time with. I was really starting to like him and then I saw Blaine again and I don’t even know how I feel about him anymore. I think I still love him and my head is a mess but that doesn’t even matter anymore because things with the other guy are officially over.” Kurt ranted.

There was silence for a moment before Burt spoke up, “Kid, when did you start getting so many relationship issues?”

Kurt laughed, “You know, I really don’t know. But this can stop anytime it wants to.”

“It’ll calm down when you get older. Just give it time.” But said, “So what’s the story with this other guy?”

“There’s not really a story. We started hanging out, I thought we were getting closer but he just wanted sex and now it’s over.” Kurt said.

“Well good for you for recognizing when to get away from a person. I’m proud of you.” Burt said.

Kurt took a breath, “Dad he’s the one who ended it.”

There they were, the tears he so wanted to hold back. He quickly walked into the store behind him and found a bathroom to hide in.

“Oh.” Burt said, and then, “Kurt, everyone messes up sometimes. He used you, that’s not your fault, and he’s a crappy person for it.”

“I’m so stupid.” Kurt said in a soft voice.

“No you’re not. You were in a bad place and this guy took advantage. That doesn’t make you stupid. You are one of the brightest people I know and you deserve so much better than what life’s been giving you lately.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“No problem, kid.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt stood outside of the restaurant waiting for Blaine and Eli. He was so nervous he accidentally showed up twenty minutes early. At least it gave him some time to compose himself and think about what he would say to the two of them. Particularly when it came to explaining Sebastian’s absence. Why did that have to happen before the lunch? This would have been so much easier if he had someone with him. Santana had offered to go but Kurt knew that would just end with her causing a scene and probably trying to fight both Blaine and Eli.

He cringed a little when he saw Blaine come around the corner and got his first look at Eli. This was the guy Blaine cheated with? Kurt knew it was superficial but all he could think about was how obviously Blaine stepped down. Or maybe that was the jealousy talking, he couldn’t really tell. He also desperately wished he had Sebastian by his side for support. Maybe he should have let Santana come.

“Hey, Kurt!” Blaine said cheerfully when he got closer, “Is Sebastian inside already?

Kurt sighed, “Sebastian isn’t coming. We sort of broke up last night.”

Blaine’s face fell, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine.” Kurt said and turned to the other boy, “You must be Eli. I can’t say I’m exactly glad to meet you but here we are so hi.”

Kurt received a disapproving look from Blaine, Eli looked intimidated and nervous, and Kurt couldn’t care less. So what if it was immature? If he was going to be here and uncomfortable without Sebastian, he wasn’t about to let this be an easy lunch for any of them.

“I understand.” Eli said, “I guess I wouldn’t be particularly glad to meet me either if I were in your place.”

“Eli, do you wanna go get our table? I want to talk to Kurt for a minute.” Blaine said with a smile.

“Uh, sure.” Eli said.

He gave Blaine a peck on the lips and went inside. Kurt and Blaine stood there awkwardly for a moment.

“Look, Kurt, if I knew you and Sebastian had broken up I wouldn’t have brought him. The only reason I did was because I thought you would have a boyfriend with you too.” Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at the sky, “It’s fine.”

Blaine sighed, “I understand that you’re uncomfortable but could you please at least try to be nice to Eli? I really think you guys would get along if you gave him a chance.”

“I suppose I can try to give him a chance. No promises though.” Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and led them inside to meet with Eli. Kurt really didn’t feel like giving him a chance, so instead he decided to act as if he was having lunch by himself. Or at least, not with Eli. The only person he acknowledged was Blaine and even then he gave the shortest responses possible. Every time he ignored Eli, Blaine looked more annoyed and Kurt was more amused. He thought he didn’t want to keep messing with Blaine, but that was before he saw Eli. When Kurt didn’t respond to Eli’s question about school Blaine slammed his fork down on the table.

“Kurt, you’re being really childish.” He said.

“Am I?” Kurt asked, looking innocent.

“Yes, you are. Eli is making an effort and you’re acting like he’s not even here!” Blaine yelled.

Kurt sat up straighter, “We’re in a restaurant. You should probably keep your voice down.”

“I’ll keep my voice down when you stop acting like this.” Blaine said.

Kurt thought for a moment, “You’re right. Eli, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be punishing you because I’m pissed at Blaine. From now on I’ll ignore him instead.”

“That’s not what I-“ Blaine started to yell before Sebastian strolled to the table.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sebastian asked with a grin, “Blaine, hey! And you must be Eli. You know you’re a much better fit for Blaine height-wise, but you’re nowhere near as cute as Kurt.”

Kurt stared up at Sebastian with wide eyes, “Sebastian, what are you doing here?”

“I told you last night I wasn’t done.” Sebastian said, “I got mad and stormed off but I’ve decided I want to tell you the rest.”

Kurt gave Sebastian his best ‘are you serious’ face but eventually held a finger up to the other boys and dragged Sebastian outside.

“So, what is it?” Kurt asked, “What is it that you had to show up here and-“

He was interrupted by Sebastian grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. It wasn’t a hard, rushed kiss like the one at the club. This one was soft and unsure and sent a whole different kind of sparks through Kurt’s body. Sebastian pulled away and looked Kurt directly in the eyes.

“Originally this was about me wanting sex. But then I found you upset at the club and had to help you home. Then I spent the entire next day with you. We talked and everything turned into something that I am really not used to feeling and I probably didn’t handle it the right way but I like you Kurt.” Sebastian said softly, a hand still on Kurt’s jaw.

“Sebastian…” Kurt said in a breath.

“I want to be with you.” Sebastian said, “And not just sexually, I want to actually be with you. Like a real relationship. And I had to come here and tell you that before I convinced myself not to.”

“Wow, I really am stupid.” Kurt said.

Sebastian smiled, “You’re not stupid. You’re very emotional, but you’re not stupid.”

Kurt let out a small laugh, “So what now?”

“Now, if you want, we make this fake relationship for real, go in there and get this lunch over with and then maybe talk things over some more.” Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled, took Sebastian’s hand, and led him inside. Sebastian smiled wider, understanding Kurt’s answer and followed. Back inside Blaine and Eli seemed to be having a discussion of their own. Kurt felt a twinge of guilt when it became apparent that Blaine was comforting Eli but that became amusement at the look on Blaine’s face when he noticed Kurt and Sebastian holding hands. They sat down together at the table and Blaine took a breath.

“So I take it you two are back together? That was a pretty short breakup.” He said.

“I said this relationship was eventful didn’t I?” Kurt laughed, “But we’re all good now.”

“Does that mean you’re going to stop taking your frustration over your relationship problems out on us?” Blaine asked.

Before Kurt got a chance to speak Sebastian went off, “Do you seriously think any attitude he might have had towards you was about me? Do you not understand how shitty what you did was? Kurt acted however he did because you hurt him and pissed him off.”

“I know I hurt him, but I have apologized.” Blaine said.

Kurt spoke up then, “Apologies don’t make the hurt go away. Especially not when all you’ve done since then is yell at me for my relationship and brag about yours.”

Blaine gave Kurt a pout, “Kurt you know I just wasn’t happy seeing that you were with him of all people.”

Kurt scoffed, “Oh and I was thrilled to see that you were with him! Why is it that you’re allowed to throw a fit and be rude about me and Sebastian but I can’t?”

“You were doing a little more than just throwing a fit.”

“It doesn’t really matter what he was doing, does it? He was working through his anger.” Sebastian said, “God knows we’ve all done hurtful things because we were angry.”

Kurt looked over at Eli who had been sitting silently for a while now and felt sort of bad for him. Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian had a history and he was basically just put in the middle of it. He was looking down at the table and playing with his silverware, obviously waiting for the drama to end. Kurt’s sympathetic nature got the best of him so he turned to Sebastian.

“We should go.” Kurt said, “Clearly this lunch wasn’t a good idea.”

“Sounds good.” Sebastian said, “Come with me back to my place and I can make us a lunch that is nine times better than anything this place’ll serve.”

Blaine and Eli just sat quietly as Kurt and Sebastian walked out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was half expecting Sebastian to jump him as soon as they got in the door but Sebastian went straight into the kitchen and started listing off everything he could make them. Kurt grinned and teased him and they eventually agreed on a vegetable wrap Sebastian’s mother taught him to make. Kurt discovered that he loved watching Sebastian prepare food. He seemed more genuinely happy doing that than anything else Kurt had seen him do.

“You really love to cook, don’t you?” Kurt asked with a smile, “You sure you don’t want to be a chef instead of a lawyer?”

Sebastian smiled back, “I thought about it, actually. But my mom is the cook in the family. I don’t think I’m good enough to cook professionally.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, “Is Sebastian Smythe doubting himself? You mean there’s something you don’t think you’re the greatest in the world at?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I am a damn good cook, and it’s fun. I just don’t think being a chef is for me.” Sebastian said, “I’m more the lawyer type, like my dad.”

Kurt wasn’t so sure about that but decided to let it go. Sebastian was right about one thing, he was a damn good cook. If everything else he made tasted as good as what he had made for Kurt so far, Kurt was sure he would make a good chef. They turned on the television and just sat and ate together. Eventually when the food was gone Kurt curled up against Sebastian’s side, surprising the other boy a little bit.

Kurt laughed, “Oh yeah, did I mention I like to cuddle?”

Sebastian just laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt. If you had told Kurt just a few weeks ago that he would be in this position with Sebastian he would have laughed at the audacity of the claim. But here they were and he couldn’t have been more comfortable. Curled up like that was the most content he had been since this whole thing started. He felt Sebastian tracing a finger up and down his back and knew this was definitely something he could get used to.


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time jump and some flashbacks because the author of this story just doesn't have the time to stretch it out like she wants to.

Kurt woke up spread across Sebastian’s bed and felt a twinge of guilt followed by amusement when he saw Sebastian at the edge of the bed, on his side, and without any blankets. He stared for a moment at the sleeping Sebastian, taking in the sight. This wasn’t the first time he had spent the night there since they became a real couple, and unless he had been drinking the night before he always woke up first, but he never got tired of stopping to admire Sebastian before getting up. Sebastian liked to sleep naked but he at least left boxers on when Kurt was there.

It had been a little more than a month since they became an official couple and despite the fact that they already drunkenly fucked, they were taking things slow. Or, more like Sebastian was taking things slow. Kurt was caught completely off guard a week into the relationship when he tried to take things farther than kissing and Sebastian stopped him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sebastian kissed Kurt roughly as soon as he got in the door. He could tell by the way his living room was torn apart that Sebastian had been having a bad day. Instead of pushing for conversation Kurt took Sebastian’s cheek in his hand and slowed their kissing to something more passionate and relaxing. He figured out already that Sebastian was far more physical than anything else, he communicated through touch more often than words and Kurt was getting better and better at figuring out what he was trying to say and communicating back._

_He felt as Sebastian’s muscles began to relax. He pulled out of the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Kurt kept one hand cradling Sebastian’s face and the other around his neck while Sebastian’s hands stayed on Kurt’s waist, his thumbs rubbing circles into Kurt’s sides. Kurt didn’t know how things had gotten so intimate so quickly, they were a new couple but this all seemed completely natural._

_Eventually their lips were back together. Not rough like when they started but deep and thankful. Sebastian pulled Kurt more closely against him as Kurt deepened the kiss. Kurt started to move his hands down Sebastian’s chest when Sebastian suddenly grabbed his wrists and held his arms still. Kurt pulled away and looked to see Sebastian standing with closed eyes._

_"What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, his hands still frozen in place by Sebastian’s grip, “It’s not like we haven’t done more than this before.”_

_Sebastian opened his eyes, “I know, it’s just…you know I’ve never done this, right? The whole boyfriend thing?”_

_Kurt tilted his head, “Yeah, I know. What does that have to do with this?”  
_

_"I just don’t want to mess anything up by going too fast. I know we fucked before but that was us being drunk and not thinking about anything. This feels different. This is different.” Sebastian said, letting go of Kurt’s wrists._

_Kurt let his brought one hand back to Sebastian’s face, “You’re right, this is different. And, Bas? For what it’s worth, you’ve been doing a pretty okay job with the whole boyfriend thing so far.”_

_Kurt grinned and brought Sebastian’s face in for another kiss before pulling him into the kitchen and demanding he make something delicious._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month into the relationship they slept in the same bed a lot of nights and had definitely gone farther than kissing but certain things were still off-limits. Kurt got out of bed and put the blanket over Sebastian before going to find some clothes. He had class that day so he needed to get ready. Thankfully he spent enough time there that he had some products and outfits. He found a pair of skinny jeans and decided to take Sebastian’s least offensive shirt, a plain, black, long sleeved shirt. It was a little big but taking Sebastian’s shirts was a habit he was getting into lately and Sebastian didn’t seem to mind. He got in the shower and did as much of his morning ritual as he could do before going out to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Sebastian was still asleep so Kurt found some eggs and bacon and made some for them. Sebastian would probably get up when he smelled the bacon. It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t like to cook, he was a good enough cook even if he preferred baking, but he loved it when Sebastian cooked. He was still on a mission to get Sebastian to try a culinary arts program instead of law. Law only seemed to stress him out. As expected, a little after the bacon started cooking Sebastian came out of his room. Unlike Kurt, he never bothered to get dressed and ready when he first woke up. He walked behind Kurt, slid his arms around his waist, and nuzzled his neck.

“Smells good, babe.” Sebastian said, his voice muffled a bit by Kurt’s neck.

Kurt giggled, “It’s what I make every time. Maybe if you would wake up earlier you could make us an even better breakfast.”

“Only way I’m getting up before you is if you have a hangover.” Sebastian mumbled, “Seriously, how do you wake up so early?”

Kurt laughed again, “When you have as extensive of a morning routine as I do, you have to wake up early if you want to do anything with your day.”

Sebastian kissed Kurt’s neck before walking out of the kitchen mumbling something Kurt couldn’t quite make out but he knew he heard his name and the word “weird” in there. Kurt grinned and brought his attention back to the food.

While they were eating Kurt got a text from Santana asking where he was. Ever since he came clean to her and Rachel about the relationship being fake at first they both had been suspicious about if it was real now. To his knowledge Blaine still didn’t know, but Kurt was half expecting one of his roommates to blab. He had been most nervous about telling his dad who he was seeing but his roommates were the most upset.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After Sebastian came clean about how he felt and they decided to give the relationship a try, Kurt immediately wanted to tell Rachel and Santana everything. Despite some protesting on Kurt’s part, Sebastian went with him back to his loft after their lunch at his place. As soon as he came in with Sebastian, his roommates went on the defensive. Even if they didn’t know all the details of what had been going on they did know that Kurt had been upset and it was about Sebastian. Kurt sat them down and Sebastian stood in the corner while Kurt told them everything that had been happening._

_“So you lied to us.” Santana said with a glare, “We were worried about you dating this prick but you were lying about it the whole time.”_

_“Of course you should have told both of us but why didn’t you at least tell me?” Rachel asked._

_Sebastian stepped forward, “That probably has something to do with the fact that you’re both massive gossips and wouldn’t have kept your mouths shut. Then whoever you told would tell someone else, then someone would tell Blaine and bam, plan ruined.”_

_Santana turned her glare to Sebastian, “We’re talking to Kurt, meerkat. Stay out of it.”_

_“I’m pretty sure I’m involved so I have the right to be in this conversation.” Sebastian said._

_“Yeah, well, none of us actually care what you have to say!” Santana snapped._

_“Santana, please stop.” Kurt pleaded, “It may have been a fake relationship before but we’re actually together now so could you try to be supportive.”_

_“How do we know you’re not lying again?” Rachel asked and they both looked over to him for an answer._

_Sebastian laughed, “Oh my God, are you two really that stupid? Why would he tell the same lie twice? Use your brain for once.”_

_Santana stood and pointed at Sebastian, “Okay, someone shut this meerkat up before I put it down.”_

_“Everyone stop! Santana and Rachel, I lied before so that I could be sure it would stay a secret but we’re actually together now and I would love it if my friends could be supportive.” Kurt said, then turned to Sebastian when he started to giggle, “And you. If this relationship is going to work the first thing that’s gonna have to change is you need to at least try to be nice to my friends.”_

_“I am being as nice as possible given the circumstances.” Sebastian said._

_“Then be nicer than possible.” Kurt ordered._

_It went silent for a while after that but the tension never left the room. He knew this would upset them but he really wanted them to know the truth. This was making him reconsider that decision. Oh well, there was no going back now. The only thing he hoped was that their defiant attitudes would make them keep quiet to prove him wrong about them being gossips. His heart almost stopped when he realized who he was going to have to tell next. His dad needed to know and he had no idea how his dad was going to react. He knew about all of the trouble with Sebastian in high school so now Kurt would find out if he was going to be able to get past that._

_After sending Sebastian home and locking himself in the bathroom for privacy, because that was really the only way to get privacy in an open loft like that, he pulled out his phone. He took a minute to compose himself and think over what he was going to say. Ultimately he decided to wait until the next day. He had enough drama for one day. When the next day came Kurt locked himself in the bathroom again and dialed his dad’s number. He closed his eyes as it rang._

_“Hey, bud! You feeling any better today?” Burt answered._

_“Sort of, but today isn’t going to be any less complicated than yesterday was.” Kurt said._

_“What do you mean?” Burt asked._

_Kurt took a breath, “Remember the guy I told you about yesterday? The one I had been spending time with?”_

_Burt’s voice took a protective tone, “Is he messing with you? Cause you know I’ll be there as soon as I can if you need.”_

_“No, no, nothing like that.” Kurt said before taking another breath, “It turns out there was a lot of miscommunication and, well, we’re dating now.”_

_There was a pause before Burt responded, “Kurt, are you sure this guy isn’t just still trying to play you? I don’t want you to get hurt because you’re a nice person and forgave someone who didn’t deserve it.”_

_“Well then you’re really not gonna like hearing who the guy is. I kind of deliberately left that out in our last conversation.” Kurt said._

_“Who is it?” Burt asked._

_“It’s, um.” Kurt composed himself again, “It’s Sebastian Smythe?”_

_There was another pause, this one felt worse than the last. He knew his dad wasn’t going to like hearing that name. Especially not as a response to who Kurt was dating._

_“Dad?” Kurt squeaked._

_“Kurt, I know you’re a forgiving person and all but this guy put you through hell! He tried to blind you and steal your boyfriend!” Burt’s voice kept getting louder, “You told me all about how he just goes around hooking up with people and manipulating people and now you’re letting him do the same thing to you!”_

_“Dad he’s different, I swear!” Kurt said, “I haven’t forgotten anything he did to me and Blaine or how he was. That’s the whole reason there was miscommunication, but he’s different now.”_

_“I just don’t want you getting hurt, Kid.” Burt said softly._

_“I know, dad.” Kurt said, “I’m sure of this though. I mean, yeah, he’s still annoyingly cocky and sarcastic but there’s something about him that’s just so much more genuine now. I can’t really describe it.”_

_“It’s gonna take me a while to get used to this one” Burt said, “but I’m gonna try to trust you’re judgment. But if he hurts you-“_

_“I know.” Kurt interrupted, “Thanks, dad. I love you.”_

_“I love you too, kid.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Santana still doesn’t trust us.” Kurt laughed.

“Of course she doesn’t.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Kurt got up to clean up the mess. When Sebastian realized what he was doing he quickly got up to help, nearly tripping on the rug on his way over.

“No. You go get showered and dressed. I’ll do this.” Kurt said.

Sebastian pouted but knew there was no point in arguing so he went back to his room to find clothes. Kurt smiled and started to fill the dishwasher. He loved mornings like these, when Sebastian woke up in a pleasant enough mood. Kurt learned the first few nights he stayed there that Sebastian could be really grumpy when he woke up and that put against Kurt’s temper would usually lead to a fight. The fights were probably the hardest thing about this relationship. They were both stubborn and could be hot-headed but the fights almost never lasted long. They would be resolved with a kiss and life would go on.

Kurt used the time Sebastian was in the shower to get together the stuff he would need for class that day. He considered making the bed but figured he made breakfast and cleaned it up, Sebastian could make his own bed. He went back to the living room and sat on the couch to close his eyes and relax until he had to go. Eventually he heard Sebastian sitting down next to him and then felt Sebastian lean over and start mouthing at is neck.

“You’re hair is still wet.” Kurt grinned as water dropped from Sebastian’s head to his shoulder.

Sebastian laughed, “Don’t kill the mood.”

Kurt sat up and raised an eyebrow, “Oh, there’s a mood?”

Sebastian smirked, “Okay so I’m in a mood.”

Before Kurt could say anything else he was lying with his back on the couch and Sebastian was on top pressing their mouths together. Kurt opened his mouth to let Sebastian’s tongue and reached his hands down to grab Sebastian’s ass. Sebastian groaned and moved down to Kurt’s neck. Kurt let out a breath at the sensation and realized he was getting hard. He wasn’t going to have time for this but he really didn’t want to stop. Sebastian grinded his hips down on Kurt drawing moans from both of them. When Sebastian’s hands moved down to start undoing Kurt’s pants he gathered the motivation to speak.

“Sebastian, I have to go in like 30 minutes.” He said, stopping Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian brought his lips back to Kurt and then looked at him with a smirk, “We’ve got time.”

Kurt considered it and let go of Sebastian’s hand to run it through his hair. Sebastian grinned and went back to sucking on Kurt’s neck while undoing his pants. He sat up momentarily to move down, pull Kurt’s shirt up to kiss and suck the skin above his underwear and palm his bulge. Kurt let out a moan as he grinded into Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian paused for a moment before pulling Kurt’s pants and underwear down to just below his balls and started kissing the skin around his balls.

“Fuck, Bas, please.” Kurt moaned.

Sebastian grinned and licked a stripe up Kurt’s cock, eliciting a long moan from the other boy and hands starting to grab at Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian groaned when Kurt pulled his hair and felt his pants get a little tighter. He took the base in his hand and ran his tongue across the slit of the tip where there was already some pre-come. Kurt moaned louder and started tugging downwards on Sebastian’s hair. He was getting tired of the teasing.

Sebastian finally acquiesced and brought the tip into his mouth and slowly made his way down to the base. They both moaned when Kurt’s tip hit the back of Sebastian’s throat, Kurt moaning more from the vibration. Sebastian moved up and down, slowly at first, and Kurt couldn’t keep from thrusting into his mouth. They eventually found a rhythm and started to pick up speed. The faster Sebastian went the more irregular Kurt’s breathing became and the louder his moans got until he was practically yelling.

“Bas, I’m gonna-"

That was as much warning Kurt could get out before coming into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian swallowed what he could and licked up what he couldn’t, being careful to not let any of it get onto Kurt’s clothes. He watched as Kurt was coming down from his orgasm and couldn’t get over how much he loved how Kurt looked post-orgasm. His face was still flushed and his breathing hadn’t gone quite back to normal. When he could he brought his underwear and pants back up and sat up to kiss Sebastian. He pulled out of the kiss when he noticed the bulge in Sebastian’s pants,

“Lay back.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Kurt gently pushed his shoulders until he was lying down.

“Lay back.” He said as he moved down Sebastian’s body, “Did you think I wouldn’t return the favor?”

Sebastian was in a little less of a lying position due to being closer to the edge of the couch but as far as he was concerned that was a good thing. He was able to watch as Kurt pulled his pants and boxers down. He let out a breath at the sight of Kurt licking his palm and the breath turned into a moan as that palm was wrapped around his cock. Kurt jerked him off as he brought his mouth down to his balls and started kissing and sucking on them and the skin beneath them.

“Ah! Fuck. Oh my God, fuck!” Sebastian let out a curse with every shot of pleasure.

When Kurt finally brought his mouth to Sebastian’s cock he wasted no time in taking the whole thing. Sebastian yelled out and grabbed Kurt’s hair, making Kurt whimper. Kurt bobbed up and down, making sure Sebastian felt his tongue ring too since he figured out a while ago Sebastian liked that. Sebastian kept cursing and pushing Kurt’s head down on his length which Kurt didn’t mind at all. He felt Sebastian’s cock pulse in his mouth and that was the only warning he got before Sebastian was coming. Kurt kept his mouth around the tip until he was done coming.

Kurt went up to kiss all over Sebastian’s face as he came down. When he felt Sebastian was ready he brought him into a deep kiss. Then he sat up and headed towards the bathroom. Sebastian sat up at looked after him.

Kurt laughed, “I have to go but now I have to brush my teeth again first unless I want my breath smelling like dick all day.”

Sebastian laughed too, “Fair enough.”

Sebastian got up to join him, or maybe to fuck with him, Kurt couldn’t tell with the way he kept threatening to squeeze toothpaste onto Kurt’s hair or flicked his face with water. Kurt just laughed and flicked water back while trying to brush his teeth. Kurt could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him as he got his things for class together. When he finally went to give Sebastian a kiss goodbye he was held in place by hands on his waist when he tried to pull away.

“Bas, I have to go.” Kurt said.

Sebastian held him there in silence for a moment and looked like he was struggling with something. Kurt worried that something was wrong until Sebastian spoke.

“I love you.” He said in a soft voice.

Kurt froze and looked at Sebastian. He seemed scared, like he thought that saying those words was going to break something. Kurt cupped his cheek and kissed him.

“I love you too.” Kurt said, clear and sure and then apologetically, “I really have to go now.”

Sebastian smiled and his confidence was back, “Alright, go to class, princess.”

“Stop calling me princess.” Kurt said.

Sebastian kept smiling, “Old habits.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Kurt could think about during class were those three little words. Sebastian loved him. The thought made him feel weightless, like all of the chaos in the beginning was worth it. He knew things were going to a really good place. Kurt was annoyed to be pulled suddenly from his happy place by Rachel rushing next to him and pulling him to the side.

“Okay, are you living with Sebastian now or something? Because you’re almost never at the loft anymore.” Rachel asked.

“I’m not living there. I’m just spending a lot of time with my boyfriend.” Kurt said.

“You’re spending all the time with your boyfriend.” She accused, “We never see you anymore.”

“That’s not true, Rachel!” Kurt protested, “We went out for lunch like two days ago and I see you here all the time. Where is this coming from?”

Rachel sighed, “I just feel like Sebastian is taking you away. I know he doesn’t like me or Santana.”

“You two don’t like him either.” Kurt said, “But if it makes you feel better, I’m going home now, you and Santana can hang out with me.”

Rachel seemed to relax a little, “Yay! I’ve just missed you, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed. He loved hanging out with his friends but he wished they didn’t feel so negatively about his relationship. Nobody said anything when he spent all of his time with Blaine instead of them. But this was different. This was Sebastian and they refused to give him a second chance. Kurt felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Sebastian.

_Please come back here when you can. It’s an emergency. – Sebastian_

Kurt felt his heart drop, “I think I’m gonna have to postpone the whole hanging out thing.”

“Kurt!” Rachel whined

“Something’s wrong, I have to go see Sebastian. I’m sorry.” Kurt said.

He took off before Rachel could say anything else. He went as quickly as possible out of the building and to Sebastian. Sebastian wasn’t one to exaggerate unless he was trying to be funny. If anything he under reacted to a lot of things so if he said there was an emergency it had to be bad. He practically ran to the apartment. When he got there he just walked in, knowing Sebastian never locked his door, and saw Sebastian just sitting in the living room staring at the wall.

“Bas?” Kurt called out.

When Sebastian didn’t look up he walked further into the apartment and knelt down in front of him. From this angle he could see that Sebastian had been crying. He grabbed his hands and tried to make him look up.

“Bas, what’s wrong? What happened?” He asked.

Sebastian blinked a few time and looked up at Kurt and the look in his eyes was something Kurt immediately recognized.

“You, um. You know my mom has been sick.” Sebastian started, his voice hoarse and cracking.

“Oh God, Sebastian.” Kurt said moving one hand to his boyfriend’s face.

Sebastian closed his eyes in an attempt to keep from crying again. Kurt rubbed his head to tell him that it was okay to express what he needed.

“My dad called about an hour after you left.” He continued, “My mom died this morning.”

His voice cracked completely on the last word and it turned into a sob. Kurt quickly took him into his arms and held him as he cried.

“I’m right here. You’re not alone, I’m here. I’m gonna help you through this.” Kurt whispered, holding Sebastian as tight as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder because I know it's been a while, I established in the fourth chapter that Sebastian's mother had cancer. So the whole her being sick thing isn't something new in the story.


	8. Rest in Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt accompanies Sebastian back to Lima for his mother's funeral. Kurt finds a surprise guest at his loft when he goes back home.

Kurt double checked to make sure the plane tickets were in his wallet. Sebastian’s mother’s funeral was in a few days and they were flying back to Ohio. Out of respect for Sebastian’s need to have time with his family, Kurt was staying with his dad but was going to be there whenever Sebastian needed him. The only good thing about this whole thing was that when his dad met Sebastian for the first time, he wasn’t going to be able to be mean to him. However that did nothing to soften the situation. Kurt knew all too well how much it hurts to lose someone you love, especially for the first time when you don’t know how to deal with that kind of grief yet.

Sebastian was keeping himself together as well as he could and Kurt was trying to be patient with him. Mostly he was emotionally distant and cooking something, sometimes he decided to lash out and destroy something or start a fight. Kurt preferred when Sebastian lashed out, it was so much harder to see him distant. He tried cooking with Sebastian to see if he would open up but they ended up just cooking together in silence. He had barely been home in the week since everything happened but it wasn’t like anyone could blame him.

He had just gotten back from packing some things at his loft when he went into Sebastian’s room and saw a warzone. Sebastian’s suitcase was completely empty and everything that used to be in it was strewn across the room. His dresser drawers had been pulled from the dresser and their contents had been dumped. Sat cross-legged in the middle of the chaos was Sebastian, staring at a spot on the wall. He looked over at Kurt when he registered that someone had come in and immediately looked down at the floor.

“I, um. I had a moment….and this happened.” Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and assessed the mess in front of him. As much as this behavior worried him, he knew he had to take care of Sebastian and be strong for him. He had to be the one to get Sebastian moving. Also, they had to be on a plane in about four hours so they didn’t have much time to deal with the mess.

Kurt took a breath, “Okay, we don’t really have time to clean up everything but we have to get you repacked. Do you just want me to do it and you can take a minute?”

When Sebastian didn’t respond Kurt took that as his cue to start packing up all of his things again. Kurt knew Sebastian didn’t want to go. He had to convince him on more than one occasion in the last week that it would be good for him, that going to the funeral was part of the healing process. He was pretty sure Sebastian didn’t believe him but he was going, and that was the important thing.

Kurt really wished he had been able to get to know Sebastian’s mother better. With losing Finn, taking care of people had been a bit easier because he knew Finn and he knew Finn’s relationships with people. Knowing those things on top of having experience his friends didn’t with losing people, he was really good at taking care of them. There was something missing from how he felt he was able to take care of Sebastian and he was sure that was it. He had only ever had one conversation with Sebastian’s mother, and that was over the phone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sebastian was making them dinner when his mom called. Kurt had been there when she called before and she must have had a sixth sense because she always seemed to call when Sebastian was cooking. This particular day she only talked to him for a few minutes, giving him advice on sautéing his vegetables, then Sebastian had to focus on what he was doing. Normally this would be when he got off the phone but he surprised everyone by asking if she wanted to talk to Kurt until he could get back to the phone._

_She must have said yes because Sebastian grinned and tossed the phone to Kurt. Kurt took a second to freak out and with a reassuring glance from Sebastian he brought the phone to his ear._

_“Hi, Mrs. Smythe.” Kurt said nervously, earning himself a teasing smirk from his boyfriend._

_“Oh please, honey, you’ll make me feel old doing that. Call me Suzanne.” She said._

_Her voice was warm and you could practically hear the smile on her face. Kurt understood why Sebastian loved talking to her so much. He could already tell that even being sick she was able to make everyone around her relaxed and comfortable because that was exactly how she made him feel right away. Her warm demeanor was so different from Sebastian’s guarded one. He kind of expected her to be colder than she was. Maybe because of preconceived notions about rich people, maybe because of his experience with Blaine’s parents, probably a little bit of both, but he was glad she wasn’t like that._

_“Sorry.” Kurt laughed, “I’ll remember that from now on.”_

_“So you’re the famous Kurt.” She said, “It’s nice to finally get to talk to you.”_

_Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, “Famous, huh? Does that mean Bas talks about me a lot?”_

_Sebastian’s cheeks flushed red as he purposely avoided looking over. If he hadn’t been on the phone with Sebastian’s mother he would have gone over to kiss him because it was so cute. Sebastian was usually so busy trying to look cool and suave he didn’t get to see him embarrassed very often._

_“Aw you call him Bas? That’s so cute!” Suzanne gushed, “I bet you two are just adorable together.”_

_Kurt laughed again, “Well, I’m adorable. Bas is a bit of a full of himself.”_

_“Hey!” Sebastian yelled from the kitchen and his mother started laughing at the same time._

_“He can get that way sometimes, but he’s a good boy underneath it all.” She started, “And if he ever starts getting too cocky just remind him of the time he fell asleep face first in his birthday dinner. And remind him he was 16 when it happened.”_

_Kurt couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the image and Sebastian looked over with a worried expression, “Kurt, what did she tell you?”_

_“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Kurt said, waving him back to his cooking._

_“Actually, I can take the phone back now.” Sebastian said walking back over to him, “I don’t trust you two talking anymore.”_

_Kurt laughed, “Alright, hold on.” Then to Suzanne, “Sebastian wants you back, but it was really nice getting to talk to you!”_

_“You too, sweetie.” She said, “And before you go I just have one thing to make sure of. You’re gonna take care of my boy, right?”_

_She kept her voice light but Kurt could tell it was a serious question. It reminded him a lot of how his dad talked to Blaine when they first started dating. It made him smile to know that Sebastian had a figure like that in his life, especially since Burt was going to take a while to warm up to him._

_“Of course.” Kurt promised._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Their plane tickets were for first class which Kurt was actually kind of eager to experience.

“I’ve never sat in first class before.” Kurt remarked as they started boarding.

“It’s not that special.” Sebastian said with a slight grin, “Though I’m sure it beats coach by a few hundred miles.”

He was making little jokes. Good. Kurt took that as a sign that Sebastian was getting tired of shutting down and was going to start healing and getting back to normal. When they sat down Kurt took Sebastian’s hand in his and held it tight. The flight was only about an hour and a half but Sebastian ended up falling asleep on Kurt’s shoulder almost as soon as they took off and stayed that way until they landed.

Their dad’s seemed to have found each other because they were together and talking when they got out of the terminal. Sebastian’s dad gave him a nod while Burt gave a big wave and brought Kurt into a hug as soon as they got close enough. Every time he left Kurt forgot how much a hug from his father could help him feel a bit better. He held on tight and let some of the tension fade away.

“It’s real good to see you, kid.” Burt said, then turned to Sebastian and put a hand out, “You must be Sebastian. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. I’m sorry about your mom.”

Sebastian took his hand and nodded without a word. His dad stepped forward and took Kurt’s hand in a tight grip.

“So you’re Kurt.” He started, “Robert Smythe. Suzanne only talked to you once but she had a mighty high opinion of you, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, though like my dad said, I wish it was under better circumstances.” Kurt said.

Robert gave him a sad smile and turned to his son, motioning that they had to go. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave him a peck on the lips before walking after his dad. Kurt and his dad drove almost silently back home, the heaviness of what was happening with the Smythe family still affecting them. But at least it wasn’t an awkward silence. They were both just quiet sometimes and they were both comfortable with it.

The air was still heavy when they got home but it was hard for it to stay that way when Carole came out, all smiles and hugs. Her smile was contagious even if Kurt felt kind of bad being happy when he knew Sebastian was having such a hard time with things. But Sebastian had his family and Kurt really couldn’t help how good and comforting it felt to be back with his dad and Carole. Being back at his old home was nice too. It wasn’t his home anymore but there was still a comfort to it. After Kurt’s things were in his room and everyone was settled back in, Carole started fixing dinner.

“I feel so bad for Sebastian and his family. God knows everyone in this house knows what it’s like to lose someone. Do you think I should make them some cookies or something?” Carole asked while cooking.

“I say let them grieve in piece.” Burt said, “I was talking to his dad before they got here and that seems like a pretty private family. Not the types who would want some women they don’t know bringing them cookies.”

“What do you think, Kurt?” Carole asked.

Kurt looked up, “I don’t know. Bas never really talks about his family unless he’s talking about his mom so I guess you probably shouldn’t.”

Burt raised an eyebrow, “ _Bas_?”

“What? It’s a nickname!” Kurt laughed.

“Whatever you say, kid.” Burt said, making Kurt laugh more.

The night went by fairly easily, Burt and Carole were easy people to be around. Later that night Kurt was in his room and was wondering how Sebastian was doing. His dad didn’t seem like he was exactly the touchy feely guy but neither was Bas. He hoped and Sebastian had some family member that was going to be there who knew how to take care of everyone emotionally and that being with his family to grieve would help.  He sent Sebastian a quick text to ask if he was okay and then heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.” Kurt called.

Burt slowly opened the door and sat at the edge of Kurt’s bed. He looked like he had something to say but was nervous about saying it. Kurt started to mentally prepare himself for the conversation he was pretty sure was coming.

“Kurt, I want to talk to you about Sebastian.” He started, “I won’t say anything in front of him cause I know he’s going through a rough time but we should talk.”

“What about Sebastian do you want to talk about?” Kurt asked cautiously.

Burt took a breath, “Well, you know I’m having a hard time trusting the guy. How do you know he’s not just using you again?”

“He’s not using me, dad.” Kurt said.

“But how do you know that, Kurt? You said yourself he originally just wanted sex. What if that’s still what he wants, he’s just keeping you around for a while?”

“That’s not what’s going on.” Kurt said, starting to get annoyed, “I know you’re just concerned for my well being but you’re gonna have to trust me on this.”

Burt looked at his son for any traces of doubt. Kurt could see what he was doing and put on the most confident face he could, not letting anything else slip past. He would be damned if he couldn’t convince his dad to trust his judgment.

“You’ve been hurt by this guy before. I just want you to be sure this isn’t just about sex for him.” Burt said, “I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“I am sure, dad. I’m totally sure. You know how I’m sure? We haven’t had sex since we started officially dating.” Kurt said, standing up, “I stay at his apartment most nights and he never pressures me. So please forget about the past and try to get to know who he is now!”

Burt sat there for a moment processing what Kurt just told him. Kurt knew he probably didn’t need to bring up that he was practically living with Sebastian but he needed to prove his point. He loved his dad and understood that he was just trying to protect him but he was getting tired of his dad not being able to let go of the past. While they were silent Kurt felt his phone buzz and saw he had a text.

_I need you. – Sebastian_

_Are you okay?? Do I need to go over there? – Kurt_

He snapped his head up at his dad’s voice, “I’ll try. I just want you to be happy. You know that, right?”

“Yeah dad, of course I know that. And I’m happy with Sebastian.” Kurt said.

_No, can I go over there? – Sebastian_

“Speaking of Sebastian, he’s about to be heading over here.” Kurt said, “I think he’s upset about something.”

_Yeah of course. I’ll see you when you get here. – Kurt_

Burt sighed, “Alright, it’s good of you to look after him like you’re doing. I hope he appreciates you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian walked into Kurt’s room about a half hour after the texts. Kurt hadn’t even heard anyone come in the house but figured Burt must have let him in. He stood and could immediately tell something was off. Sebastian walked straight in and put his arms around Kurt’s waist, bringing him into an embrace.

“Bas, what’s wrong?” Kurt asked

Sebastian pulled back too look at Kurt, “Kiss me.”

Sebastian brought their lips together in a sloppy, urgent kiss and Kurt was overwhelmed with the smell and taste of alcohol. He pulled back and took in Sebastian’s flushed skin. Sebastian gave him a confused look and went back in for a kiss but decided it was best to give up and just start pouting when Kurt pulled back again.

“You’re drunk.” Kurt said.

“Yeah.” Sebastian mumbled.

“How did you get here? You weren’t dumb enough to drive, were you?” Kurt nearly yelled.

“No, I’m not stupid.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, “I had a friend drive me. I told her I was staying here for the night, I hope that’s okay.”

“Sebastian-“ Kurt started.

“What happened to “Bas”?” Sebastian said looking worried.

Kurt glared and Sebastian made a motion of zipping his lips.

Kurt sighed, “It’s fine if you stay here but what happened? What was up with that text and why are you drunk after being here half a day?”

Sebastian thought for a moment, “What happened is I remembered why I have always fucking hated everyone in my family except my mom and I’m drunk because that’s what the family does when bad things happen. Please kiss me?”

“We’re not kissing right now.” Kurt said.

Sebastian pouted again, “Why not?”

“Because there are more important things right now and kissing you while you’re drunk isn’t really all that great when I’m not drunk!”

Sebastian looked struck and Kurt immediately regretted that last part of the sentence. He put a hand to Sebastian’s cheek and looked at him. Kurt desperately wanted him to open up beyond just saying he hates his family. That was the most he had ever really talked about them so the chances of him doing that tonight were slim. However, that wouldn’t stop Kurt from trying. He took Sebastian’s hands and guided him so he was sitting on the bed and sat in front of him.

“So how about you tell me what happened.” Kurt said

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to be with you.” Sebastian said.

Kurt sighed and moved up to the pillows, pulling Sebastian so they were lying together. Kurt put his hands around Sebastian hoping to make him feel safe enough to talk. He started running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair and Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kurt’s chest.

“Bas, I love you and I know you don’t like talking about things.” Kurt started, “But you need to talk to me about this.”

Sebastian began running his fingers up and down Kurt’s chest, the cuddling seeming to relax him quite a bit, which Kurt was glad for. They laid there in silence for what felt like an hour before Sebastian decided to start talking.

“The family that was over tonight. They aren’t anything like my mom was.” He started, “She was always so sweet and accepting, and my dad is colder but still way better than the rest of his family. They hated her. They came over tonight saying they wanted to comfort me and my dad but they were practically celebrating. I couldn’t stick around.”

“How are they gonna feel about you leaving?” Kurt asked, “I don’t want you to get in trouble with them or anything.”

Sebastian let out a small laugh, “They won’t notice. They didn’t notice my dad has been hiding in his room for two hours, they definitely won’t notice I’m gone. They don’t like me either. They’re very much about appearance, you know? And having a gay relative, especially one as crazy as me? As far as they’re concerned I soiled the Smythe name.”

“Bas, I’m so sorry!” Kurt said, still stroking his head, “My extended relatives aren’t quite as good as my dad but I don’t see them much. It sounds like you have to deal with this a lot.”

“Not so much since I moved out. But growing up it was all the time.” Sebastian said, “My dad disagrees with them and will tell me so in private but my mom was the only one who ever publically stood up for me.”

Kurt leaned his head down and kissed Sebastian’s forehead. He had no idea that was what the rest of Sebastian’s family was like. He had only ever talked to Sebastian’s mom and figured the rest of them were something like that. He should have known better given how Sebastian was but he wanted to believe he came from a good family.

They stayed laying there for a while and for Sebastian’s sake Kurt pretended not to mind when he felt tears on his brand name shirt and only held him tighter. He started rubbing circles into Sebastian’s back and periodically kissing his forehead. Kurt had seen him detach, rage, and various other things but he hadn’t cried since the day he found out. As much as it hurt to see Sebastian crying, this was definitely god for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up Sebastian wasn’t with him anymore. Flying always exhausted him so it was no wonder he slept in but Sebastian was drunk so he couldn’t figure out what would wake him up. He realized what when he started smelling bacon from downstairs. Kurt grinned to himself. Even in a time like this the smell of bacon still got Sebastian awake and out of bed. Kurt got up and walked downstairs, finding his dad first in the living room.

“Did Sebastian come down here?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Burt said, “He’s in the kitchen right now winning Carole over.”

Burt tried to sound indifferent but Kurt could hear a smile in his voice that told him Sebastian wasn’t just winning Carole over. He went to the kitchen to see what was going on and found Sebastian showing Carole how to make something Kurt couldn’t quite identify.  They didn’t notice him in the doorway so Kurt just stood and grinned. His boyfriend seemed to be having fun and that made him happy. He could also tell that Sebastian was showing off a bit, loving how impressed Carole was.

“I see you two are getting along.” Kurt laughed, “What are you making? Besides the bacon of course.”

Carole looked over, “Oh good, you’re up. The bacon is ready whenever you want some. Sebastian was just showing me a recipe for homemade cinnamon rolls.”

Kurt smiled and looked over at Sebastian, looking him up and down to see if he was okay or faking it. If he was faking it this whole scene would go downhill really easily but he seemed content. That little breakdown last night definitely did him good. Sebastian smirked and walked over to give Kurt a good morning kiss. When he got close enough and put a hand on Kurt’s waist, Kurt quickly dodged away.

“Uh-uh. I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

“I don’t care, I always give you a good morning kiss.” Sebastian protested.

“Yeah and that’s always _after_ I’ve brushed my teeth. Give me a minute” Kurt said as he started towards the stairs.

Sebastian laughed and gave an exaggerated salute, “Yes, princess!”

“Stop calling me princess!” Kurt called from the bottom step.

“Old habits.” Sebastian said and even with his back turned Kurt could tell he was smirking.

He noticed Burt raise an eyebrow at the exchange and he just smiled to assure him that it was okay and continued up the stairs. He could hear laughter behind him as he went up the stairs and was glad to hear it. Sebastian was in a good mood and he was going to enjoy it because he wasn’t sure how long it was going to last. His mother’s funeral was today and that was definitely going to be hard on him. There was going to be a special service for the family and then Kurt was supposed to be there for the rest to support Sebastian.

 By the time he got back downstairs he could see that Sebastian had realized what was today as well. He was still being charming enough, definitely him wanting Burt and Carole to like him, but he wasn’t bouncy like he was before Kurt went upstairs. They exchanged a look and Sebastian came over to take his good morning kiss. Their lips came together in a crash and though there was little movement it felt intense. Sebastian communicating to Kurt that he needed him today, and Kurt assuring him that he would be there.

Sebastian stepped back and turned around, “I really have to go but it was lovely getting to spend some time here, I hope you like the rolls.”

“You sure you can’t stay and have one of the rolls? You’re the reason there here.” Carole said.

“Thanks but I really do have to go. I don’t have my car and no I’m not going to let anyone drive me. I know they’re delicious, it’s my mom’s recipe, of course they are.” Sebastian said with a smile.

He shook Burt’s hand goodbye and got a hug from Carole. He gave Kurt one last quick kiss for reassurance and left. Kurt immediately went upstairs to get through his routine in time to leave himself. As it got closer to time for the funeral, Kurt got more nervous. With the way Sebastian talked about his family last night he was afraid he wasn’t going to be able to hold his tongue or help Sebastian with all of them annoying him.

When the time came and he approached the funeral home, Sebastian was there to meet him at the door. They exchanged a long hug and Kurt took in how Sebastian looked. He mostly looked tired and didn’t look like he had cried at all. Kurt figured he was keeping a wall up for his family and knew he would have to fix that.

“That was hell.” Sebastian said softly, “I’m glad you’re here now.”

Kurt kissed him and they went inside. Sebastian introduced him to a few people but the only one who didn’t seem unhappy to see him was Sebastian’s dad. He gave Kurt a handshake and thanked him for being there. Kurt couldn’t help but notice the dirty looks from people when he and Sebastian got any closer than two friends would. He took Sebastian’s hand and held it tight. There was no way he was going to let them keep him from comforting him.

He couldn’t figure it out when he talked to his mom but looking around at the rest of the family it was easy to see how Sebastian turned out the way he was. Everyone stood upright and kept calm, superior demeanors. They seemed exactly like what you would expect snobby rich people to be like. He was sure Sebastian felt smothered by all of it.

Sebastian spent most of the funeral with his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt kept his hand on Sebastian’s back and rubbed circles with his thumb. It wasn’t until he felt a wet spot on his shoulder and knew Sebastian had started crying that he held him closer and tighter, not caring at all what the people around them might think. At the end of it they just stood outside wrapped in each other’s arms, Kurt desperately wishing he could just remove the pain completely. He would take it in a second if he could. They were eventually interrupted by a woman yelling and going up to them.

“Hey! Hey!” She yelled until she got to them and they separated.

Sebastian rubbed tears out of his eyes, “What?”

“It’s disgraceful how you two have carried on here and I won’t stand for it anymore. Hanging all over each other at a funeral! Who do you think you are?” She yelled.

“Aunt Jill-“ Sebastian started to apologize but Kurt interrupted.

“Sebastian is heartbroken over the loss of his mother and I’m trying to comfort him. I don’t see you yelling at any of the straight couples hugging each other. So what are you really upset about?” Kurt said.

Sebastian’s Aunt gave him a look that would have terrified him if he’d never known Sue Sylvester or Santana. Or if he didn’t have a pretty good glare of his own. They stared each other down until she huffed and turned on a heel to one of the cars. Kurt turned to Sebastian and didn’t know what to think of the contemplative, far off look that was on his face.

“Sorry if I just made things worse between you and your family.” Kurt said.

Sebastian snapped out of his haze, “Oh no, I actually kind of loved seeing you stand up to her.”

Sebastian smiled and kissed him.

“I love you.” Kurt said when they separated.

“I love you too.” Sebastian smiled, “I have to go home with my dad but our plane back is tomorrow so I’ll see you then.”

The contemplative look was back as he walked off. Kurt was curious and decided to ask tomorrow when they saw each other again. Sebastian had enough to deal with today. Kurt went home to change and spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with his dad. He missed this quality time between the two of them. They didn’t have that much in common but they always found something. Later in the night he packed up his stuff and prepared for the next day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying goodbye when he went back to New York was always harder than Kurt thought it would be. As much as he hated Lima he hated being away from his dad and Carole too. But they made it through the goodbyes and Kurt and Sebastian were seated next to each other on a plane back home. And New York was definitely home. That was where Sebastian was, where his school was, and where his career was starting. As much as he missed his dad there was no way he would stay in Lima instead.

There was still a burning question in his mind. What was Sebastian thinking about after the funeral? He didn’t know if it was okay for him to ask so he sat there for a good half hour deciding. Eventually he decided he really wanted to know and would risk it.

“Sebastian?”

“Hm?”

“After the funeral,” Kurt started, “you looked like there was something on your mind. I’ve kind of been wondering what that was.”

Sebastian took a moment to think before speaking, “Do you know how many lawyers are in my family?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“A lot. There are a lot of lawyers in my family. I fucking hate my family. They’re all stuffy sons of bitches. I don’t want to be like those assholes.” He said.

“Bas, where is this going?” Kurt asked.

“You know how you’re always bugging me to give the culinary arts a chance?” Sebastian said, “I think I want to do that. I don’t even fucking like law, I’m just expected to do that. But I love cooking.”

“I figured that out so long ago.” Kurt laughed, “How are you just figuring this out?”

“Shut up.” Sebastian laughed.

“But on a serious note I think that’s a wonderful idea. Maybe when we get back we can start looking at schools you can go to.” Kurt said.

“Sounds awesome.”

They spent the rest of the flight talking excitedly about what it would be like for him in that field. Kurt felt a massive amount of pride that Sebastian was finally forgetting about what his family wanted and was doing what made him happy. Conforming to what others wanted never suited him.

They went to their own homes when they got off the plane to unpack but Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about Sebastian’s new future plans and it put a bounce in his step.  At least something good came out of this horrible situation. Kurt climbed up the stairs of his building and started to open the door. Before it was open he could hear voices. He knew one was Rachel and the other was-

He opened the door to see Rachel and Blaine sitting on the couch and talking. He didn’t know what they had been talking about but he felt a sense of betrayal over the fact that they seemed to be having a good time together. They both turned to see Kurt and stood up.

“Kurt, you’re home!” Rachel said, “Welcome back!”

“Kurt, hey!” Blaine said with a big cheery smile that made Kurt feel like blowing up.


	9. Sometimes Feelings are Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is back in town and it causes problems between Sebastian and Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! There will be one more chapter after this and then the story is done unless I decide last minute to add something else.

“Kurt, hey!” Blaine said with a big cheery smile that made Kurt feel like blowing up.

Kurt stood there staring at the scene in front of him, “Rachel, can we talk? In private?”

“Look, Kurt, I know we haven’t talked since the last time I was out here but-” Blaine started.

“I’m talking to Rachel!” Kurt snapped.

Blaine quickly sat back down and Rachel followed Kurt out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him and turned to his friend. She had a guilty look on her face that made Kurt feel kind of bad but not bad enough that he wasn’t upset anymore. He was in such a good mood then he had to find this unexpected guest in his home and Rachel being friendly with him. He didn’t even know he was still so mad at Blaine until he saw him in his living room. Kurt took a moment to compose himself before speaking.

“What is he doing here?” He asked.

Rachel stood up straighter, “Well, he’s about to graduate and wanted to come look around at NYADA before he starts there and I kind of told him he could stay here.”

“I don’t like it.” Kurt said, “And I thought you were mad at him for what he did to me too! What the hell, Rachel?”

“It’s only for the weekend, Kurt!” Rachel said, “I didn’t think you would mind since you’re always at Sebastian’s anyway.”

“Well, you thought wrong!” Kurt yelled.

Kurt turned on his heel and opened the door to see Blaine standing by it, arms crossed and looking uncomfortable. He gave Kurt a guilty face and Kurt glared back.

“I take it you heard us?” Kurt said.

“You guys are kind of loud. Like arguing parents.” Blaine replied.

“Well then I don’t have to explain that I don’t want you here.”

“You’re really still mad at me?” Blaine asked.

“Apparently yes.” Kurt said.

The two stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes and Kurt refused to break his cold stare. He felt a little guilty for holding a grudge but he would be damned if he let Blaine know that. It felt like an eternity as they had their stare-off. Kurt didn’t notice when but Rachel snuck off to her room, not wanting to be drug into this any further.

“What about Eli?” Kurt asked.

Blaine looked confused, “What about him?”

“Will he be staying here with you?”

Blaine paused and Kurt almost regretted asking. He couldn’t quite pinpoint the emotion on Blaine’s face. Guilt? Sadness? He hoped it was those. It was sad to realize that he couldn’t completely read Blaine like he used to. When they were dating there were very few times when he couldn’t. When it did happen it was usually because Kurt wanted to deny what Blaine was thinking, not because he didn’t know what it was.

“Eli and I broke up.” Blaine said quietly.

“Oh.” Kurt said.

Blaine looked as if he were contemplating what to say next. Kurt didn’t know whether to comfort him or laugh in his face but he felt like doing a little of both. He wished he wasn’t standing in front of the door when Blaine started walking towards him. Kurt tensed up when he realized what was happening.

“Kurt,” Blaine started, “leaving you was a mistake. Choosing Eli was a mistake. I still love you and think about you every day and I kind of wanted to see if we could-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Kurt said firmly putting his hand up to stop Blaine.

“I want us to get back together!” Blaine shouted.

Kurt stood frozen with his hand in the air and eyes wide. His heart felt like it had stopped and he couldn’t think of any way to respond. He just stared at Blaine with an expression that was equal parts bewilderment, anger, and nervousness. Blaine closed his eyes and took a breath before walking all the way up to Kurt.

“Kurt, put your hand down.” Blaine said in a softer voice as he took Kurt’s hand in his own and guided it down.

Kurt brought his tone as low as Blaine’s but kept it cold, “Where the hell do you get off coming into my home and asking for me back when you know damn well I’m with Sebastian and you’re the reason we broke up in the first place?”

“I know you’re with Sebastian but I miss being your boyfriend and I thought-“

“What? That I would just leave Sebastian as soon as you wanted me back? It doesn’t work that way, Blaine!” Kurt said, his voice rising.

“You’re putting words in my mouth, Kurt!” Blaine said, eyes starting to water like they always did when he got emotional.

“So what are you trying to say?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m trying to say that I…um. I hoped that you would leave Sebastian?” Blaine shrunk back.

“Not better.” Kurt said.

“Look, I don’t know what things between you and Sebastian have been like but we have so much history!” Blaine started, “I love you and I know you love me too! That’s why you’re still mad at me!”

Kurt froze for the second time in the span of one conversation. He didn’t hate Blaine, but he didn’t still love him, did he? There was space in his heart that Blaine had that probably no one else would be able to get to. But he was with Sebastian and no matter what he felt for Blaine that was who he was in love with.

Blaine watched Kurt carefully while they stood in silence, trying to assess what affect those words might have had on his ex. Kurt took note of the worried look on Blaine’s face that slowly relaxed as Kurt did. He didn’t want to stay mad; he wanted to prove Blaine wrong. So he stood and took a few calming breaths before saying anything.

“I love Sebastian.” Kurt said in the most confident voice he could manage.

Blaine suddenly closed the distance between them and before Kurt knew what was happening he was being kissed. He was hit by what he was pretty sure was nostalgia as Blaine’s lips fit against his and for a moment wanted to kiss him back. As soon as he realized what he was about to do he shoved Blaine off and turned to open the door.

“Goodbye, Blaine. I’m going back to Sebastian’s! You know. My boyfriend.” Kurt yelled.

“Tell me you didn’t feel anything!” Blaine yelled back, “Tell me you didn’t feel anything and I’ll stop this.”

“Fuck off.” Kurt said.

“Look, think about it. If you decide you want to talk to me give me a call while I’m here and we can talk. Not yell.” Blaine said.

Kurt let out a laugh and walked out. He didn’t want to keep talking; he just wanted to get to Sebastian and fast. He loved Sebastian and he wasn’t about to let Blaine swoop in and confuse him when things were going so well. When he got there he walked right in and curled up on the couch. He could hear rustling coming from Sebastian’s room and figured he probably wasn’t done unpacking yet.

“Kurt, is that you?” Sebastian called out.

He stepped out and looked over Kurt on the couch, “You okay? We just got back; there can’t have been any drama yet.”

“Guess again.” Kurt mumbled, “Blaine’s an ass.”

“Blaine?”

Kurt sat up and turned towards his boyfriend, “He’s in town and staying at my loft for the weekend. Rachel said he could.”

“Rachel said he could?” Sebastian asked, “I thought she was on your side.”

“I thought so too.” Kurt said, “The worst part? He broke up with Eli and now he expects me to just leave you and get back together with him!”

Sebastian looked carefully at Kurt, “You said no, right?”

Kurt almost laughed, “Of course I said no, dummy. I told him to fuck off, he said something about meeting up, I laughed at him and walked out.”

“Good.” Sebastian smirked, “So I take it you’re staying here for the weekend?”

“If that’s okay.” Kurt said.

Sebastian stepped closer keeping his smirk, “Of course that’s okay, Kurt.”

Sebastian leaned over Kurt, gently pushing him onto his back. Kurt ran a hand through Sebastian’s hair and pulled him all the way down and into a kiss. He felt all the tension from the earlier conversation fade away as Sebastian’s body pressed against his. Sebastian rested his hands on Kurt’s hips while Kurt kept his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck as their lips moved together. Whatever feelings were left over for Blaine had nothing on this. Sebastian gently pulled away and Kurt whimpered in protest.

“I have to finish unpacking.” Sebastian said, “And if you’re staying here you might as well put your things in the bedroom.”

Kurt sighed, “I suppose you’re right. Though I would much rather stay here and make out.”

Sebastian laughed and got up, “We’ve got plenty of time for that, babe.

Kurt couldn’t stop grinning as they unpacked in near silence. He couldn’t stop thinking about how domestic this all was and how he never would have guessed that this would be what his and Sebastian’s relationship would become. He put his things in what had become his drawer. They never even talked about it. That just became where Kurt’s things went, like they were always meant to be there. It didn’t have to be discussed.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and fooling around, choosing to ignore the drama that was Blaine’s presence in town. As much as Sebastian protested, Kurt got to choose all of the movies. Sebastian was almost convinced he was purposely picking annoying movies but he dealt with it because of the good mood they put Kurt in. Eventually the two fell asleep curled up on the floor, neither of them entirely sure what time it was but both finally feeling a sense of peace after such an emotionally draining weekend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian woke up to a knock on the door and a sharp pain in his back and immediately regretted letting himself fall asleep on the floor. He carefully got up and stretched getting more annoyed as the knocking continued. He looked around for a second when he realized Kurt wasn’t there. He must have slept in later than he thought. He trudged his way over to the door and opened it.

He stood there frozen staring at Blaine in the doorway suddenly realizing he was shirtless. Blaine had an annoyingly determined look on his face and Sebastian was not in the mood for it. Aside from just being confused about why Blaine was there, he found himself really wanting to punch the guy. Instead he stood there awkwardly for a moment until he was able to really wake himself up.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sebastian asked, “I’m pretty sure Kurt is at work if he’s who you’re looking for.”

“Actually,” Blaine started, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“To me.” Sebastian said.

Blaine nodded and after another moment of awkward silence Sebastian opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. Blaine took a breath and stepped in, taking a look around. He took note of the spots where you could see that Kurt had all but moved in. The movie collection sitting by the TV was definitely Kurt’s; one of his shirts was sitting in the doorway to what looked like a bedroom. The dining area looked like Kurt had decorated it completely.

Sebastian watched as Blaine examined his place, wondering what was going through his head. He felt almost self conscious, though he would never let Blaine know that. He took the opportunity to grab a shirt to put on then cleared a spot on the couch for Blaine to sit. Even after they had both sat down it took what felt like a very long time for anyone to speak. Blaine was the first to break the silence.

“I made a mistake in letting Kurt go.” He said.

Sebastian closed his eyes to mentally prepare himself for the conversation. He should have known this was what he came for. He blamed his lack of deduction skills on the fact that he just woke up and on Blaine for surprising him.

“Yeah, Kurt told me you wanted him back. Too bad.” Sebastian said, making sure to make his tone as condescending as possible.

“You can’t deny what Kurt and I had-what we still have.” Blaine said, “You know Kurt still has feelings for me. He always will.”

Sebastian glared at him, “I know that you dumped him for some guy, and now he has chosen me. So again I say: too bad. He’s not gonna leave me.”

“That’s why I want you to leave him.”

Sebastian opened his mouth with the intention of giving some sarcastic response but shut it again without making a sound. This definitely wasn’t what he was expecting from Blaine. He was expecting Blaine to tell him how he was going to put up a fight to get Kurt back, not to just flat out tell him to leave Kurt. He almost loved how bold the move was and once the shock wore off he started to laugh.

“You can’t be serious.” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“I’m completely serious.” Blaine said, “I’m better for Kurt and you know it. I bet if you mom hadn’t just died he would’ve left you for me.”

Sebastian’s smirk fell, “So you think he’s only staying with me because tragedy struck.”

“He still loves me. That’s why he’s still angry-“

“He’s still angry because what you did was really fucked up!”

Sebastian kept his face hard but Blaine’s words stung. He felt like he knew Kurt pretty well at this point but there was no denying Blaine knew him for much longer. What if he was right? What if he knew Kurt well enough to see what Sebastian couldn’t? What if Kurt still loved Blaine and would have left if it wasn’t for Sebastian’s mom? All these thoughts made his head feel like it was going to explode but he wasn’t going to show it.

“Do you really believe that or are you trying to convince yourself too?” Blaine asked as if he could read Sebastian’s thoughts.

“What do you mean by that?” Sebastian asked.

“I mean, I may not know you as well as Kurt but I know you well enough to know that you don’t get this worked up when you’re  feeling confident.” Blaine said.

“I thought I was supposed to be the arrogant one.” Sebastian said and stood up, “You come in here all high and mighty talking about how Kurt obviously wants you more than me. Your ego is through the fucking roof, isn’t it? Get the fuck out of here!”

“Just think about what I said.” Blaine said quietly as he stood and walked out.

Sebastian was fuming. Who did Blaine think he was? Of course Kurt wouldn’t want that asshole.

Except he did. The whole series of events that got him and Kurt together were because Kurt loved Blaine even after he was a dick and he was hurting because of it. From some of the stories he heard about Blaine from when they were dating he was an asshole a lot then too and Kurt still loved him. Hell, Sebastian himself was pretty far from a nice guy but Kurt fell for him. Maybe he had a thing for assholes. And God knows Kurt’s friends and family liked Blaine better.

Why did Blaine have to come back now? After all of the shit in his life right now he needed Kurt. He needed the support while he went from law to culinary arts; a decision his dad definitely wouldn’t approve of. He needed Kurt to be there when he missed his mom.  Sebastian sat down and took a few breaths to try and calm down. He was probably just jumping to conclusions. Kurt said he was staying and hadn’t given him any reason to believe otherwise. He was letting Blaine get in his head and knew he should talk to Kurt.

That was what he was going to do. He was going to wait for Kurt to get back and Kurt would assure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. That he didn’t have feelings left over for Blaine and that Sebastian was just being stupid. Sebastian got a beer out of the fridge and prepared to wait.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt walked in later in the afternoon and was greeted by a strong beer smell. He wandered around the apartment before finding Sebastian sat down in the bathroom next to the toilet with a beer in his hand.

“Bas, what are you doing?” Kurt asked.

“Being prepared.” Sebastian mumbled, “I’ve been drinking a lot today.”

“I can tell.” Kurt said with concern in his voice, “What’s wrong? Were you thinking about your mom? Did something happen?”

“How do you feel about Blaine?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt stopped for a moment, “What do you mean, how do I feel about Blaine?”

“I mean,” Sebastian paused to lick his lips, “Do you still have feelings for him? Any at all?”

“Bas, where in the world is this coming from?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian took another drink from his bottle then stood with some difficulty to head to the kitchen. Kurt watched as he stumbled to the garbage to throw his can away. He may have been getting drunk but at least he wasn’t making a mess. Kurt couldn’t help but panic a little. Why was he bringing this up? When he saw Sebastian was heading towards the fridge for another beer he rushed forward to stop him.

“No no no! You definitely don’t need anymore.” Kurt said, guiding him over to a stool.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Sebastian slurred.

Kurt took a deep breath and hoped Sebastian wasn’t too drunk to deal with this, “Yes.”

“What?” Sebastian’s head snapped up and his eyes opened wide.

“You asked if I had any feelings at all for him. The answer is yes.” Kurt said, “He was my first everything, Bas. That doesn’t just go away but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you.”

Kurt cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes, trying to communicate what he was trying to say. He didn’t know where this came from but he wasn’t about to just let Sebastian slip away because he was feeling insecure. Things were going so well and he loved him so much, he couldn’t bear to see Sebastian feeling like Kurt could love someone else more. Sebastian had this lost look on his face that made Kurt want nothing more than to hold him close.

“Why did you choose me over Blaine,” Sebastian said, “if you still have feelings for him?”

“What the hell kind of question is that?” Kurt asked.

“I’m not better than Blaine. There is literally no reason for you to have chosen me over him except-” Sebastian cut himself off.

Kurt took a step back and looked at him, “Except what, Sebastian?”

Sebastian looked like he didn’t want to talk anymore but Kurt stared him down until he did. He wasn’t getting out of this conversation so easily.

“Except if you’re only staying because my mom died and you know I need someone.”

Kurt gave a short laugh, “Is that really why you think I decided to stay? Yes, I know you need someone. No I didn’t stay just because of that! I stayed because I love you!”

“But you love Blaine too!”

Kurt stood up straighter and took a few deep breaths. He could feel tears starting to form and he had to remember that Sebastian was drunk and not thinking straight. Otherwise he wouldn’t be this worked up. Yelling back and getting upset wouldn’t help anything. If anything it would make things worse.

“Tell me you don’t still love him.” Sebastian said.

“Sebastian I-” Kurt started.

“I think you should go with him.” Sebastian interrupted.

“Excuse me?” Kurt said.

“You still have feelings for him! You should be with him.”

“You’re drunk. You’re overreacting. Just calm down and we can talk about this when you’re sober!” Kurt said.

“We’re done talking. I’m setting you free. You can be with him.” Sebastian said, getting up and starting to stumble towards the bedroom.

“So you’re just going to decide who I should be with for me? You obviously haven’t been listening to me at all!” Kurt yelled, “What the hell do you mean you’re setting me free?”

Sebastian leaned against the wall and put his head in his hands. Kurt was actually crying now, still not knowing where any of this came from. He knew Sebastian was drunk and dealing with insecurities but this seemed like way more than how he would normally be acting in this situation. Something happened and it was making things worse and Kurt had no idea how to fix it.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Sebastian said, his head never leaving his hands, “You can be with Blaine.”

“You’re what?” Kurt said in a soft voice, not trusting himself to yell.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian said.

Kurt tried to take a breath but it caught and turned into a sob. Sebastian slid down the wall and curled up at the sound of it.

“Fine.” Kurt said while turning to leave. He stopped at the door and turned around, “Just…text me or something when you’re sober.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt stood at the door to the loft without letting anyone know he was there for a while. His heart was pounding and he was pretty sure his face was still red and puffy from crying. He had gotten more than a few weird looks on the way back because of it. It didn’t help that the last time he was here he made a scene with Rachel. Who knew if she was still upset with him?

Blaine was also in there. He was the reason this was happening. If he had just stayed in Lima, or at least stayed away from Kurt, this never would have happened. Why did Sebastian think he had to break up with him? Was he really that insecure about their relationship that Blaine being back in town ruined it? He knew something else must have happened but he couldn’t figure out what. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he barely noticed the sound of heels coming up behind him.

“Kurt?” He heard Santana’s voice behind him.

Kurt turned around, “Hey.”

“What happened? You look like a mess.” Santana said, looking him up and down.

Kurt leaned against the loft door, “Sebastian broke up with me. I had to come back here even though Blaine’s here. My stuff is still at Sebastian’s, too.”

“Whoa, whoa. _He_ broke up with _you_?” Santana said, “Come inside, we’re talking about this.”

Santana grabbed him by his arm, opened the door and pulled him inside. Whether he liked it or not he had to face everyone. He saw Rachel start to greet Santana until she noticed that Kurt was there and just looked confused. Santana sat him down in a chair and put her jacket up.

“Blaine!” She yelled and continued when he came out, “Sebastian just broke up with Kurt. What the hell did you do?”

Kurt looked over at Blaine, “Did you do something?’

Blaine took a minute to look between everyone in the room before speaking, “I didn’t do anything. Why did he break up with you?”

“Because he’s drunk and thinks I’m still in love with you.” Kurt said, “That whole drunk thing doesn’t sound like a bad idea, actually. Do we have any alcohol?”

Santana promptly dropped a bottle of vodka in his lap, “Hope you’re good without a chaser, porcelain. We don’t have any other drinks at the moment.”

Kurt wondered briefly what he missed that made it so the only drink here was vodka but decided that was a conversation for another time, “I’ve been drinking pretty much every time I’ve been out for the past few months. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m gonna kick that meerkat’s ass for this.” Santana muttered under her breath.

Rachel and Blaine exchanged worried glances and Kurt wanted to puke. He had a pretty good guess about what they were thinking and he wanted to cuss them both out for it but instead he just took a drink.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Rachel asked in a little voice.

“Do I look like I’m okay?” Kurt said and after a pause asked, “Can someone drink with me? I won’t look quite as sad if I’m not drinking alone.”

Of course, of everyone there, the one who stepped up was Blaine. Kurt groaned in frustration but desperately didn’t want to be that guy who drank alone when he was upset. Not like Sebastian had apparently been doing earlier. He had hoped that the girls would at least stay with them but Rachel slunk back into her room and Santana said she was only there to grab a few things and was going back out.

So here Kurt was drinking in silence with his ex-boyfriend whose presence made Sebastian break up with him. They sat across from each other in the kitchen, passing the bottle back and forth, trying to give the appearance of being comfortable. Kurt felt a buzz start to set in and wondered if Blaine was at all drunk yet. The only times he had been around drunken Blaine they were pretty bad experiences due to Blaine being completely obnoxious, but he seemed almost somber now.

“Kurt, if I ask you a question will you be honest with me?” Blaine asked, his tone giving away that he was, in fact, a little drunk.

“I guess that depends on the question.” Kurt said before taking another drink and handing the bottle over.

Blaine took a drink before speaking again, “I know I asked this already but I really need to know. Do you still have feelings for me?”

Kurt took the bottle from him and contemplated his answer, “I think I always will. But you really hurt me. And now I’m hurt again. Still because of you.”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine said.

“What do you mean you’re sorry? This is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it?” Kurt said after taking another drink.

They were quickly heading into dangerous territory. Being drunk, emotional, and talking about serious things could never lead to anything good. Somewhere in Kurt’s mind he knew this, but he didn’t really want out of the situation. It wasn’t a pleasant conversation but they weren’t particularly fighting and Kurt missed not fighting with Blaine.

“I never wanted you to get hurt.” Blaine said, “I’ve always wanted you to be happy. And I fucked up so badly but that hasn’t changed.”

Kurt felt like he was going to start crying again while they talked. He found out the reason Blaine and Eli broke up was because Eli was cheating. Kurt made a jab about irony and Blaine just gave him a guilty look. They started talking about old memories from when they were together and somewhere along the line ended up sprawled out on Kurt’s bed looking through his senior yearbook.

“I can’t believe I’m about to be done with high school.” Blaine mused, “Like, it felt like it was going by so slow but now that it’s over it feels like it went by so fast and I’m kinda nervous.”

Kurt laughed, “I know what you mean, but you’ll be okay. Have you been able to look around at NYADA, yet?”

“Yeah.” Blaine said, “Rachel gave me a tour today. It’s so intimidating but also exciting. Why are you looking at me like that?

“I’ve missed you.” Kurt admitted.

Blaine sat up and looked down at Kurt and they stayed like that for a moment until Blaine slowly started leaning down. Kurt felt his heart rate accelerate as Blaine got closer and when their lips met he never wanted them to separate. He partly recognized that he probably wouldn’t want to be doing this if is wasn’t for the drinking but he was drunk, sad, and really did miss Blaine so he put a hand on Blaine’s neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Blaine’s hands came up around Kurt’s neck and Kurt’s hands found Blaine’s ass. As the kiss intensified Kurt forgot why this was a bad idea and flipped them around so he was on top. Their movements quickly became fast paced and frantic. Feeling every inch of the bodies they had been separated from for so long. Blaine lifted his head up to kiss Kurt’s neck and Kurt went to work un-tucking Blaine’s shirt and pulling it off, pulling off his own shirt immediately after.

Kurt felt up and down Blaine’s body. It wasn’t perfectly sculpted, he had slightly pudgy spots and Kurt always made sure to give those spots attention because he knew Blaine was insecure about it. This was familiar and safe. Kurt took a risk with Sebastian and just got hurt, maybe safe was what he needed. Maybe safe with someone who pleased him well enough and had already learned that he didn’t want to let Kurt go was better than taking a risk on returning a fairly new relationship compared to the one with Blaine.

Blaine flipped them back over and started making a path with his tongue from Kurt’s neck down to his stomach and back up to his lips. Kurt pulled Blaine’s body close to his own and they moaned in unison when their hard cocks came together. Kurt started undoing Blaine’s pants and Blaine worked on his. When they were both completely undressed Blaine grinded against Kurt and though they tried to be mindful of Rachel in the next room, neither could fully help the string of moans. Kurt flipped them back over and started pumping Blaine’s cock in his fist.

Kurt leaned up close to Blaine, kissing him again, “Wanna fuck you.”

“Please” Was all Blaine could manage.

Kurt leaned over to the drawer where he kept lube and condoms and started to prepare Blaine. It had been so long since he actually fucked anyone he was almost nervous but he knew he was good at this. He coated his fingers in lube and slowly pushed one into Blaine. Blaine moaned and pushed down onto Kurt’s finger. Kurt nearly whimpered at the sight of it. When he felt Blaine was ready he added another finger, and another, stretching Blaine out until he was ready.

Blaine whimpered when Kurt removed his fingers but his eyes darkened as he watched Kurt slip on the condom and apply more lube. Kurt brought Blaine’s legs up and around him and looked to him for approval. Blaine made a whining sound and Kurt took that as a sign he was ready. He pushed in slowly at first, remembering how to make this feel the best for Blaine. He started thrusting in and out at an agonizingly slow pace and after Blaine was feeling nice and needy started to speed up.

The faster and harder he went the more irregular Blaine’s breathing got and the more he had to remember not to moan loud enough to disturb Rachel. He couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol keeping them from lasting very long or if it just felt like time went by faster but it felt like Blaine was coming in no time and Kurt came not long after. Kurt took a minute before pulling out and discarding the condom.

“I’ll get you a towel to clean up with.” He told Blaine in a horse voice.

As he went out to get a towel he felt more and more disconnected from everything. The reality of what he just did started to set in and his heart was pounding again. This was definitely something he was going to regret in the morning.


End file.
